Something About Love
by CenaStratus Fan
Summary: COMPLETED ! Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

"I heard Trish return" Layla said, when she and AJ down the hall and met with John Cena.

"Really? Finally, the greatest Diva of all time return, I can not wait to meet up with Trish" said AJ.

"Same here, I'm the biggest fan of Trish Stratus" said Layla. John heard the conversation Layla and AJ.

"Trish back?" John asked himself. Since Trish retired in September of 2006 John was lonely. He does not believe the woman he loved to go and start a new life, without telling his feelings, which he buried for years. And until now, he had to harbored that feeling and felt his heart broken. But all his expectation is not in vain, Trish will return. He hoped it was not just a mere hoax, he hopes Trish really back. So that he can tell his feelings for Trish.

Randy was sitting and reading Fitness magazine from Canada, with Trish as the cover girl. He missed Trish and wish she was still here today. Suddenly, the locker room door open.

"Hey, man" said Cody Rhodes.

"Hi" said Randy,

"I have good news for you" Cody said, sitting next to Randy.

"What?" Asked Randy.

"You know Trish Stratus?" He asked.

"Yea, of course, who does not know Trish Stratus" said Randy.

"You know, she's return" said Cody.

"Return? What do you mean?" Randy asked confused.

"She returned to RAW" said Cody.

"Do not joke.'re Crazy" Randy said.

"I'm not joking, I'm serious. She really will return" said Cody.

"I do not believe it" said Randy.

"Whatever, but do not be excited if she actually went back" Cody said.

Randy grunted "I will not" said Randy.

Trish Stratus was in Toronto Pearson International Airport, she waiting for a flight headed to San Diego. Exactly RAW held. She missed the ring, she missed the fans crazy cheers given to her. She was very happy Stephanie invites her to return and make her debut again. She did not wait to make her fans go crazy over her return. She knew there would be different atmosphere than 6 years ago. Then she heard a flight to San Diego will soon depart, she quickly taking her suitcases. After being on the plane Trish sat beside the window, she likes to sit beside the window. As the plane started to taking off Trish take the iPod in her bag and heard all the songs on her playlist. After the plane landed in San Diego, Trish to the hotel where the Divas, Superstars, and crew members to stay over at San had reached her hotel room after driving for 15 minutes, she sat down on the couch and took her cell phone and called Stephanie .

"Hi Trish" Stephanie said after answering the call.

"Hi" said Trish "I been up in San Diego and now I was in my hotel room"

"Really, I can not wait to meet you" said Stephanie.

"Same here, I miss you so much" said Trish.

"I miss you" Stephanie said "When are you going back to RAW and make everyone crazy"

"Maybe tomorrow or the next day" says Trish.

"The sooner the better" Stephanie said "You know, news about you return, have reached the ears of the Divas and Superstars, All day they ask about you, they drive me crazy" says Stephanie.

Trish laughed "I do not know the news quickly spread"

"That's a sign they are excited to meet you" said Stephanie.

"I'm glad they were excited for me, I can not wait to meet everyone" said Trish cheer.

"I really can not wait to see the reaction of all of them" said Stephanie happily, and they both laughed.

"I'm a little tired. Maybe I'll take a nap" says Trish.

"Okay, see you tomorrow or the next day" says Stephanie.

"See you" said Trish, then mere two to end the call.

Two days later ...

Today, Trish will return to RAW and make everyone mad. Currently Trish driving to the studio RAW, she was very nervous. She kept wondering how everyone's reaction when she gets back. She has called Stephanie before she left that she going to the studio RAW, immediately. After Trish driving 20 minutes she arrived at the studio parking RAW, Trish saw some Divas and Superstars out of their cars and headed to the studio RAW. Trish takes a long time to make her heart beat back to normal. Throughout the trip to the studio RAW her heart was beating very fast.

"Quiet Trish" Trish said calming herself "Now take a deep breath ..." Trish took a deep breath "Then exhale ..." Trish breathed "Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale" That's what Trish did for 5 min. After things quiet enough, she took the sunglasses and use it and she also wore a hat so no one recognizes she. It would be easy to get into the studio RAW without any known person, because Trish has changed her hair to brunette. After that he entered. When she walked into the room Stephanie, she saw Beth Phoenix and Natalya are talking, occasionally Beth glancing Trish. But Trish walked briskly toward the room Stephanie, when she got to the room Stephanie her directly entered without knock the door. Stephanie was surprised that Trish comes suddenly.

"Sorry" said Trish off his glasses and hat she was wearing.

"Oh my god, you made me surprised Trish" said Stephanie.

"I'm sorry, they just looked at me weird" says Trish.

"No problem" said Stephanie "Why are you so long?"

"I took a long time to arrive at your room" said Trish.

Stephanie laughed "You never change" says Stephanie.

"This is me" says Trish.

"I know" said Stephanie "But you look different with your brunette hair"

"Yea, a lot of people say it," said Trish, Stephanie laughed "So, when will I reveal myself?"

"When Santino talking about how fabulous himself" says Stephanie. "Then you go out and boom!" She said, her hand mimicking a blast.

"Wow! It should be exciting" said Trish.

"I know" said Stephanie. Then come when it's time to talk about how fabulous Santino himself. He kept talking, while the Divas and Superstars who stood behind him could hear him talk trash.

"You all know, I would easily be WWE Champion if I wanted to. I just give a chance to another wrestler, became WWE Champion" says Santino, Santino when him opened his mouth to continue him speech. Suddenly Trish theme music echoed throughout the studio, the audience in attendance cheered crazy. So it is with the Divas and Superstars.

"Trish Stratus actually returned" Shouts King.

Trish walked to the ring with one hand pointing to the ceiling, as usual style is done when going to wrestle. John and Randy's smile grew wide, when they actually see the woman they love finally returned.

"The greatest Women Champion ever, Trish Stratus" said JR. Then Trish comes to the ring and walks to side of the ring and do a style that she used to do. She took the mic from Santino and her theme music stops. The cheers of the fans can still be heard by Trish.

"Sorry to disturb you Santino" said Trish, all the fans go back cheered.

Then Trish attention go back to the fans "Hello San Diego" Shouts Trish, all the fans cheering crazy "you must be wondering why I appear suddenly" Trish says "I do not want to chitchat, I just wanted to tell you, that I will give you dose of Stratusfaction "said Trish winked, Superstars laughing while fans whistled and shouted" It's very easy to understand. 'for clearer, I say that I am Trish Stratus returned to RAW and gives Stratusfaction to anyone "says Trish, fans cheered back .

_"She's actually returned"_ thought John.

_"I can not believe she go back"_ thought Randy.

"Well, I'm done with my business, so you can come back talking rubbish" says Trish handed the mic to Santino, everyone laughed. Then Trish go back to the backstage, all the Divas and Superstars follow.

"Wait, I have not finished" Shouts Santino, but everyone ignored he. Trish has returned to the backstage and got congratulations from many people. All of people with very happy Trish back, especially John and Randy them most happy.

"So, the girl I saw was that you" said Beth.

Trish laughed "Yeah, that's me," said Trish.

"I can not believe you're back" Natalya said.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're back" said Layla.

"I'm really glad you're here" said KellyKelly.

"Thanks, I'm glad you guys welcomed me nicely" says Trish. Then Randy went to Trish.

"Hi Trish" said Randy.

"Hi Randy" Trish said.

"I'm glad you're back" Randy said.

"Yeah, I'm also glad I was able to go back" said Trish "How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?" Randy asked.

"I'm good, very good" says Trish smiled. Then John came and went to Randy and Trish.

_"Why did he come?"_ Randy thought.

"Hi John" says Trish hugged John.

_"She even hugged his_" thought Randy.

"Hi Trish" said John "Wow, you look amazing"

Trish laughed "Really, you also look amazing" says Trish.

"Thanks," said John "I'm glad to be back there" said John.

"I miss this place, this place is a lot of change" says Trish.

"The people here much has changed" says Randy. John turned and looked at him sharply.

"I know" said Trish.

"Hey, are you going to come to the party to celebrate the return of Trish" said Cody came suddenly.

'Yeah, of course, "said Randy.

"I would love to come" said John.

All the people in the list of RAW came to celebrate the return of Trish. They are all partying and celebrating with Trish.

"This is for the return of the greatest Diva of all time, Trish Stratus" said Natalya raised her glass high.

"For Trish" said Beth.

"For Trish" said everyone. Then they toast and returned to the party. John and Randy took the opportunity to get close to Trish. But occasionally dodge and Trish will join Beth, Natalya, and KellyKelly. After the party is over everyone dispersed and went back to the hotel.

"You know, everyone is happy I'm back" said Trish calling Lita. He walked to her car which was parked far enough.

"I know they will be happy" said Lita.

"I hope you will also be back" said Trish. Without her realize there are two people who oversees Trish and intend evil on her.

"I hope so," said Lita. Then suddenly there was a person who clutching Trish, Trish struggling.

"Trish, what happened?" Lita said, but no answers "Tris, are you okay?" Lita said worried, but call off "What happened to Trish?" Lita said after calling off.

"Give all your possessions" said the robber pointing a gun at Trish.

"No," said Trish.

"Give or you will die" said the robber.

"Wait" said another robber "I know you. You Trish Stratus. You WWE Diva" said the robber.

"WWE Diva" the other robber said "We're going to be rich, she must have a lot of money"

"Please, someone help me" Trish screamed like crazy.

"Shut up" said the robber.

John was in the parking lot, he heard someone screaming for help.

"It sounded like someone asking for help" said John, and then he heard the voice again. John ran and find the source of the sound. It did not take long to find the source of the sound. He found a girl who would be robbed.

"Do not fight" said the robber tries took the bag of hugs Trish.

"Trish" said John. Without thinking of John beat the robber from behind. He attacked the robber with the gun. Then the robber ran off.

"That, that John Cena" Word robbers who tried to take a bag Trish. Then John gave fist hard on the face of robber and the robber was knocked unconscious.

"Are you okay?" John asked, hugging Trish who cried. Trish nodded in the arms of John "Calm down, they're gone" said John. Suddenly, Randy came running.

"What happened?" Randy asked worried.

"She almost robbed" said John hugged Trish.

"But John came and saved me" said Trish, John smiled. Randy John looked sharp. Here, the competition to grab one heart begins. The rivalry between John Cena and Randy Orton to win the heart of Trish Startus.

* * *

**Well this was my first chapter to the fourth story. I was so excited to write this story. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review :))**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and words that you do not understand :)**

**JORISH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

"Thank you for saving me" Trish said to John.

"No problem, I'll always protect you," said John smiled sweetly. Randy looked at him angrily.

_"Liar"_ Think Randy.

"What do you want to go back to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," said Trish.

"I'll take you back to the hotel" Randy said.

"No, let me who drove Trish back to the hotel" said John.

"I know you're tired today, so let me who drove Trish back to the hotel" said Randy.

"I'm not tired, you're tired. Would not this day, you have a long match" says John.

"That's not a problem, I'll take Trish" said Randy.

"Do not push yourself, let me who drove Trish" said John. Trish looked at them confused.

"I can go back to the hotel alone, I take the car" says Trish.

"But it's late at night, my mom says it is not good to let a woman out alone late at night" says John.

"That's your mother said" said Randy.

"Shut up" said John.

"But I agree with John" says Randy, John snorted.

"I know, but I'm a grown woman and I will be safe if I were in a car" Trish said "Believe me John, I'll be fine"

_"Why should John again"_ thought Randy.

"Well, I will not force you" said John.

Trish nodded "Once again thank you for saving me" said Trish, then she stood on tiptoe and kissed John soft "Good night John"

_"What, she even kissed John"_ thought Randy jealous.

"Goodnight Trish" said John smiled broadly. Then Trish turned and kissed Randy.

_"She also kissed Randy"_ thought John jealous

"Goodnight Randy" Trish said.

"Goodnight Trish" said Randy, and Trish got into the car and drove to the hotel. Randy John looked sharp.

"What?" John said harshly, but Randy ignore him and walk away "Why him?" Said John, and John walked away back to the hotel.

"I heard you almost got robbed last night" said Beth, as they are, in the room catering.

"Oh my god, is it true that Trish?" Natalya said.

"Yeah, but John came and saved me" said Trish.

"A hero Trish" said KellyKelly tease, Beth and Natalya laughed.

"But if you look carefully, it looks like John likes you" said Natalya to Trish.

"Looks like Randy also liked you" said Beth.

"Like the love triangle" says KellyKelly.

"This should be interesting" said Beth.

"Which one would you choose as a date?" Natalya asked.

"I and they were just friends. I know them for a long time, so it is not possible, they like me," said Trish.

"We do not know their true feelings to you" said KellyKelly.

"Yeah, maybe they did not have the courage to tell their true feelings" said Beth.

"Come on girls, I and they are just friends" says Trish.

"Maybe you can say it, but your heart says another " Said KellyKelly.

* * *

Trish walked toward her locker room. She has won her first match after returning to RAW. She was very excited, can wrestle again. As she walked through the metal crates, she saw Randy sitting there. Trish went to Randy.

"Hi" said Trish.

"Hi" said Randy standing "great match"

"Thanks," said Trish "I'm very happy to be back wrestling"

Randy smiled "I know" his said.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"Waiting for you" said Randy.

"Waiting for me?" Trish asked, she squinting.

"Yeah, I'd like to invite you to dinner" Randy said nervously "Whether you want to go?"

Trish smiled "Just get me two hours later" Trish said, and then she walked away.

"What it means yes?" Randy asked as he shouted.

"Yes" Shouts Trish. Randy jumping up and down like a little kid, and then he went back to his locker room.

"Looks like you still liked Trish" Edge said to John.

"I've always liked Trish" said John.

"Wow, you're like she has a very long" said Edge.

"I'm not going to stop before she became my mine," said John.

"I know man, you just need to approach to Trish" said Edge.

"It was not easy" said John.

"You're John Cena, and you always get the woman you want" said Edge.

"It's not just me who likes Trish" said John.

"And who else?" Edge asked.

"Randy" said John.

"What Randy? Randy which one?" Edge asked shocked.

"Randy Orton" said John.

"What I did not know he liked Trish" said Edge.

"At first I did not know" said John.

"So, you're competing to get Trish?" Edge asked.

"I'll do it if to get Trish" said John.

"I will always support you, man" said Edge.

"Thanks," said John.

"Now find her and bring her dinner" said Edge.

"You're right" said John stood up "I'll go find Trish, seeyou" said John walked out of the locker room.

"Seeyou" said Edge. John had been looking everywhere Trish, but she did not find Trish. He even looking Trish into the Divas locker room and did not find Trish. He walked toward the parking lot hoping to find Trish, but he found Stephanie.

"Step" Shouts John, went to Stephanie.

"Hi John" Stephanie said "What happened?"

"No, I just want to ask," said John.

"Please" said Stephanie.

"Did you see Trish?" John asked.

"Yeah, she went with Randy" Stephanie said.

_"Damn Randy"_ thought John.

"When did she leave?" John asked.

"About 20 minutes ago" said Stephanie.

"What Trish said she would go where?" John asked again.

"She said she wanted to go to dinner with Randy" Stephanie said "What are you looking for Trish?"

"I. .. I just ... just ... it" said John nervous.

"Do you like Trish?" Stephanie asked smirking "Just be honest with me John"

"Yeah, I do like Trish" said John.

"I know you still liked Trish" said Stephanie.

"Then why do you ask?" Said John.

"Just make sure" Stephanie said "But I'm happy if you're dating"

"I would love it if me and Trish dating" says John "Maybe I should go, bye"

"Bye" said Stephanie.

"Thank you for dinner" says Trish, as she and Randy were in the front hotel room Trish.

"You're welcome" said Randy.

"I'll entry" said Trish.

"Okay, goodnight" said Randy.

"Good night" Trish said, and then she came in and closed the door.

"No kiss?" Randy asks himself "Okay, fine" Then he returned to his hotel room.

At 11:12 pm. Trish could not fall asleep. she did not know what was wrong. She still did not feel sleepy, when she had to force her eyes closed, but to no avail. He a walk around the hotel and she found lawn chairs beside the hotel swimming the pool. She knew Beth, Natalya, and KellyKelly have fallen asleep, so Trish was not to their hotel room.

John take a walk around the hotel. He thought how can he be a date with Trish. Then he saw a woman sitting alone on the edge of the the pool. He watched her carefully.

"Is not it Trish?" John said "This is an opportunity" he said "Am I handsome?" John asked himself "Yeah, of course you're always handsome" said John, imitating sounds Trish. Then he went to Trish.

"Hi Trish" said John sitting next to Trish.

"Oh, hi Jon" Trish said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Just sitting around, I can not sleep" Trish said "What are you doing here?"

"The air here is so fresh, so I'm here" said John, Trish nodded "Do you have a boyfriend?" John asked.

"Why do you ask?" Trish laughed softly.

"Is that wrong? Sorry" said John.

"No, it's not wrong," said Trish "I do not have a boyfriend" says Trish.

_"Yes,"_ thought John.

"Really, a beautiful woman like you do not have a boyfriend?" John asked.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Trish asked.

"Yeah you're beautiful so beautiful" said John.

Trish smiled sweetly "Thank you" says Trish.

_"Oh god, her smile makes me melt"_ thought John.

"But I'm serious, why do you not have a boyfriend? 'John asked.

"I do not know, maybe I have not found the right guy. Anyway I'm not looking for a boyfriend, I'm looking for a husband," says Trish.

_"I want to be your husband"_ thought John.

"I'm also looking for a wife" said John.

"You do not have a girlfriend?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," said John.

"Wow that was weird, a John Cena does not have a girlfriend" said Trish.

"That's not weird, it was reasonable" John said.

"I know, but you're handsome, rich, and sexy. Course, many women want to be your girlfriend" said Trish.

"I'm not looking for a woman who saw me in terms of material and my face, I want to find a woman who genuinely love me" said John "You know, if I find a woman who really loves me, I will fight for her"

_"Wow, he's so romantic"_ Think Trish.

"Do you like a woman?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, there was a woman who I liked for a long time" said John "And I've told him how I feel"

"Why did you not tell your feelings to her?" Trish asked.

"I'm afraid she does not like me" said John.

"Just try" Trish said "You will not know how she feeling to you if you do not try" said Trish.

"You're right" said John.

"I'm sure, she definitely a very lucky lady" said Trish.

_"You're a lucky woman that"_ thought John.

"Why should she be the lucky women?" John asked.

"Because there was a man who loved her very old and till now he still loves her" Trish said.

John smiled "I think so" said John, and they both paused in silence.

"Maybe I should go back to my hotel room" said Trish.

"Let me guide you" said John.

"Well, if you force" says Trish, John laughed.

"Here we go" said Trish, once they got to the hotel room Trish.

"This is your hotel room?" John asked, Trish nodded "okay" said John.

"Thank you for accompanying me to speak" says Trish.

"No problem, I'm happy to talk to you" said John.

Trish smiled "Good night John" says Trish.

"Good evening Trish" said John, and John leaned over and kissed her cheek. Trish was shocked, but she likes it. Trish gave a smile and went inside her hotel room. Randy saw John kissing Trish, he gets angry. When John walked to the elevator, Randy approached him.

"Hey you," said Randy rough.

John turned around "What?" John asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing with Trish?" Randy asked.

"What is your business?" John asked.

"Of course," said Randy.

John laughed "Do you think you are?" Said John.

"I just do not like you kiss Trish" said Randy.

"Is there any prohibition, kissing a woman who does not have a boyfriend or a husband?" Said John.

"But I still do not like you kissed Trish" said Randy.

"Whatever you say I do not care," said John.

"I'm warning you should never approached Trish" said Randy.

"If I forbid you to approach Trish, are you going to do?" John said "Remember man, we love the same woman, we have to do is compete to get Trish" said John.

"Okay, I will do" Randy said "From now on we compete" John nodded "The best would be to get Trish" said Randy.

"Okay" said John.

_"I will be the best"_ thought John and Randy. Then John into the elevator and left Randy.

"We'll see who's the best" Randy said.

* * *

**Well, this is my second tire. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. I'm very excited to make this story, so I only took about four hours to make the second chapter.**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and words that you do not understand :))**

_**my time is now: Hahaha I was so excited to make the story of John / Trish / Randy. I have not considered it, maybe next time :))**_

**JORISH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

Randy and Cody were talking in front of the men's locker room. They talk about Trish.

"How about dinner?" Cody asked.

Randy smiled "You know, it's very remarkable" Randy said "She is still as before, still funny and you know what else, she said I was adorable"

"Wow, that's some progress" Cody said.

"Yeah, but I still have to work hard to get Trish" said Randy.

"Why so?" Cody asked.

"Because I have to compete with Cena to get Trish" said Randy, Cody laughed "What's so funny?"

"No, just you guys are always competing for something. You remember, when you fight, simply because of a cup of coffee, and you remember when you guys fighting over a parking space." Cody said laughing "And now you're fighting over a girl"

"Do not remind me about it," said Randy.

"But you've always liked the same thing" said Cody.

"Yeah, but I do not like him" said Randy. Then John and Edge come.

"Randy, look at it," said Cody, Randy turned around.

"Why would he come here?" Said Randy, John looked Randy sharp "What?" Said Randy.

"You what?" John said harshly.

"Why do you look like that?" Radny said angrily.

"Is that a problem to you?" Said John.

"Of course, I do not like you to see me like that" said Randy.

"I do not care," said John. Randy started to get angry, he clenched his fists, but was stalled due to see the beauty of Canada.

"Hi" said Trish smiled sweetly.

"Hi" they all said.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"Just talking before the show" Randy said with a smile.

"It's time" Whispered Edge on John, John nodded.

"Have you seen Beth or Natalya?" Trish asked.

"No, we have not seen them, they may not come to the arena" said Cody.

"What are you looking for them?" Edge asked.

"I just want to talk, I do not want to look like a fool" Trish said "What about Lita?"

"She fine, she missed you" said Edge.

"Tell her I miss her" Trish said.

"I would say to her" said Edge.

Trish smiled "Thanks" said Trish.

"Trish, can we talk?" John asked.

"Of course," said Trish, and then they went to talk to.

"Damn" said Randy.

"You lose fast" said Edge, snickered Randy. Randy ignore Edge and back to the men's locker room, Edge laughing"Loser"

"What did you say?" Cody asked.

"Loser" said Edge repeat his words.

"I think John's a loser" says Cody snickered.

"Really?" Edge said "You know, John was more handsome than Randy" Edge said.

"That's right, Randy was more handsome than John" said Cody.

"Whatever" Edge said "I'm sure, Trish will belong to John" Edge said, and then he walked away.

"Keep dreaming" said Cody.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Do you have time to spare?" John asked

.  
Trish looked at her watch "Yeah, besides, the show will begin in 3 hours" said Trish.

"Do you want to go to Starbucks to get a cup of coffee and cake, maybe" says John.

"Yeah," said Trish.

"Then let's go" said John, pulling her arm gently, Trish nodded. Once they arrived at Starbucks, they ordered coffee.

"So, whether you can sleep last night?" John asked.

"Yeah, after I spoke with you" said Trish.

John smiled "Talk to me can make you fall asleep?" John asked.

"Maybe like that, but very pleasant to talk to you" said Trish.

"I feel the same way. I'm not a guy who is always conveniently close to a woman, but when I was with you I feel very comfortable" said John.

Trish smiled "I can make everyone feel comfortable with me" said Trish.

_"I know"_ thought John. After they drink coffee, they decided to return to the arena. As they headed for the car, the girls screamed and called John.

"Oh god, he's so handsome" said a girl.

"John Cena, John Cena, John Cena" Shouts all the girls.

Trish laughed "You have very many female fans" said Trish.

"Yeah, but I can make them scream more than this" said John.

Suddenly John pulled the waist Trish to be closer to him, all the girls screaming hysterically "You see" said John smiled "I can do more than this" said John.

"I want to see it," said Trish.

"Okay" said John. Then John kissed her cheek.

"Oh god, he kissed Trish Stratus" said a girl screaming.

"I'm so jealous" said a girl. Trish laughed.

* * *

Trish was clearing up all her belongings and go back to the hotel. Today she was very happy, not only because she and John had time together for coffee. But in a few days Lita would come to visit, she was very glad her best friends came. It's very long to her, and Lita were not met. After Trish finished with all of her belongings, she heard a knock at the door. Quickly, she opened the door and found Randy.

"Hi" said Randy.

"Hi" said Trish.

"Do you have an appointment with someone or anyone?" Randy asked.

"No, I do not have an appointment with someone or anyone, why?" Trish asked.

"I want invite you dating" Randy said.

Trish shocked "What did you say?" Trish asked.

"I want to invite you dating" says Randy.

"Are you serious?" Trish asked.

"I'm very serious" Randy said. Trish thought, and then she looked at Randy weird.

_"What was she thinking, the strugglewas the end"_ thought Randy fear.

"You must like me" said Trish.

"Eventually she realizes" said Randy, as Randy wanted to open his mouth to continue his speech, he was interrupted by Trish.

"Relax, I'm just kidding" said Trish. Randy laughed false "I want to go out with you, as a friend" says Trish.

_"Okay, as a friend"_ Randy said.

"Yeah, but dating is a bit formal" Randy said.

"Formal?" Trish said "You want to me to wear a dress, like that?"

"Yeah, like that" Randy said.

Randy knocked on the hotel room door Trish. He was wearing a formal outfit for his date with Trish. He has chosen the best outfit. He did not want to look bad in front of Trish. Then Trish out, Randy's jaw dropped when he saw Trish.

_"Damn, she's beautiful"_ Think Randy, Trish then uses one shoulder dress, white colored with a slit on the thigh. She also made her hair into loose curls falling on her shoulders.

"Hi" said Trish.

"Hey, are you ready?" Said Randy.

"Yeah," said Trish.

John and Edge were in the hotel restaurant, they ordered coffee and a chat. When John turned he saw Randy and Trish wandered along, hand in hand.

"Damn" said John.

"What?" Edge said.

"See it," said John pointed toward Randy and Trish.

"Damn, she was very beautiful" Edge said when he saw Trish.

"That's not what I mean" said John, hitting his head Edge.

"It was sick stupid" Edge said.

"Sorry, but you have to look at it," said John.

"I know, they might go on a date" said Edge.

"It's impossible" said John.

"So, what they do" Edge said "I was sure they go on a date"

"I have to make a new strategy" said John.

"I support you" Edge said "But I'm serious, Trish very beautiful" said Edge.

"I know" said John.

"Please" said Randy opened the limousine door for Trish.

"Thank you," said Trish into the the limousine. When they were in the limousine, Trish leaned her head on his chest. Randy glad Trish did this. When they had reached the restaurant, Randy helped Trish out of the limousine.

"This is for you" Randy said, handing a bouquet of red roses on Trish.

"Thanks," said Trish.

"You're welcome" said Randy smiles.

As they walked in, the whole floor sprinkled rose petals and aromatic candles. Then there is a balcony with a table and two chairs, which are very elegant layout. There was a waitress who provide a bottle of champagne.

Randy pulled up a chair "Please sit princess" Randy said with a smile.

"Thanks," said Trish sat. Randy followed, sitting in front of Trish "you are decorating, this place is?"

"Yeah, I know this might be bad" Randy said.

"No, it's not bad. I loved it" said Trish "You're talented"

"I just wanted to impress you" said Randy.

"I'm impressed" Trish said with a smile. Then a waiter pours champagne in glasses.

"It's for our date" said Randy lifted his glass "I mean, for us"

"For us" said Trish, and they toasted and drank champagne.

"What do you want us to start dinner?" Randy asked.

"I think so" said Trish.

"Well" said Randy. Then he called to the waiter.

"Can I help you sir?" The waiter asked friendly.

"Can you bring us dinner" said Randy.

"Yes sir," said the waiter, and the waiter took the dish a special dinner. When they start dinner, they talked about life after retirement Trish. They also shared their love lives.

"It was a very nice guy" Think Trish.

"She and I broke up because we have different principles" Randy said.

"Yeah, it's always been one of the reasons the relationship had ended" Trish said.

Randy sighed, "Yeah, I hate it when we have different opinions" says Randy.

"I know" said Trish. Then when it was playing the song Far Away by Nickelback. Randy knows this song, this song describes his feelings for Trish "You want to dance"

"With pleasure" said Trish, and they danced in the moonlight. Trish put her hand on the neck of Randy. While Randy put his arm around the waist of Trish.

_"If you know how much I love you Trish" _Think Randy, he pulls Trish to be closer to him _"What should I do to make you be my mine?"_ Randy thought _"You know, I'll do anything for you, even if you ask me to stop wrestling I would do even if" he thought "I love wrestling, but I love you more"_

* * *

"Thank you for accompanying me dating" Randy said, after the date they were completed. Now, Randy stood in front of the hotel rooms Trish.

Trish laughed softly, "You're welcome" Trish said "Thank you also for giving me this beautiful flowers"

"Flowers are beautiful, for the beautiful girl" says Randy, Trish blushed "Tonight was the best night of my life, once again thank you"

"No problem" says Trish. They looked at each other, until Trish realized that Randy bent. Trish closed her eyes, as her face and face Randy is only about an inch. Trish felt a soft lips against her lips. She knows now Randy kissed her. She felt the kiss was very gentle yet deep, and passionate. Trish pulled away from the kiss, she saw her lipstick attached to the Randy's lips. Trish rubbed Randy's lips gently, so her lipstick is gone from Randy's lips.

"Sorry" said Trish.

"It's okay" said Randy smiled "I should apologize for having kissed you" said Randy, Trish smiled.

"I've got to go, bye" said Trish closed the door and locked it.

"Bye" said Randy, he was standing there with a silly grin on his face "I kissed Trish" said Randy. Then he returned to his hotel room with a big smile.

John stood beside the hotel corridor with a look of disbelief. He had just watched the woman he loved in the kiss by his enemies. He was really upset, he wanted to kill Randy, having been kissed Trish.

"You really brash Orton" said John with angry voice. He was never this angry in his life. But this time, he wanted to kill anyone who tried to approach Trish. This time John became possessive, even though he knew Trish has not been his "Let's see who will actually get Trish" said John angrily.

* * *

**Well, this is my third chapter, hope you like it. Please review :)**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes, I will do better. :D**

**JORISH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

**John POV**

I went back to my hotel room with a cluttered feeling. Anger, sadness, resentment, all mixed up. I do not know what I should do, I was confused, like a loss of direction. I sat on the couch to remember everything a few minutes ago. I feel the air in my lungs thinned, as I remember it. Everything is still apparent. The way he kissed Trish with a passion, the way he looked at Trish with a full view of lust, the way he smiles after kissing Trish, everything is absolutely clear in my mind. It is like a recording played continuously, without being able to at the stop. I'm not ready, I'm not ready to lose Trish, if I was not already had to accept the fact that Trish and Randy dating. I'm going to drown myself in the sea if it really happened. I'm going to kill myself, so I do not see them making out in front of me. I had to move quickly so Trish could be mine. But wait, I do not know what I should do. I need guidance from the Edge, he would know what I should do. He had known Trish very long. His fiancee Lita is also the best friend Trish. They will definitely help me.

"I'm sure, Trish will not fall in your arms Orton" I amFurious. I closed my eyes tightly, then I saw a shadow Trish in my mind, she smiled sweetly at me "I love you" I said, although Iam knew she could not hear it.

**Trish POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror, do not believe what just happened. The kiss was so foreign to me. A kiss is soft yet passionate. I felt something was chock of me after the kiss. I'm not too fond kiss, feels very strange on my lips. When Randy kissed me, I felt like there was a pair of eyes staring at us with a deep hatred. I do not know for sure who it was, but I want to know who it was. Perhaps one of the ex-girlfriend Randy. Although I do not entirely like the kiss, but I think Randy is very sweet tonight. He's like a date a woman he loved. But I do not think he loves me, no. For sure I want to know him more about his personality. It is interesting to know more about the personality of a person.

I let go of my dress and changed into shorts and t-shirts. As I sat on my dressing table, my mind focused on John.  
"What's he doing now?" I asked curiously. Without thinking, I took my cell phone and out of the my hotel room and headed for the hotel room John.

**Randy POV**

I lay my body on a king sized bed. Smiles continues to shine on my face after kissing Trish. Tonight was the best night of my life, I will always remember this incident. I've never felt a crush on a girl before, but with Trish I felt she always made me crazy about her. I never do things special for my girl I love, but I doing it. I doing without the help of my friend. Now we know who's the best, so far I've been the best. And John, he has not doing anything special to Trish, except ask her to Starbucks this afternoon and I think it's not a great place to bring the girl we love.

"I'm still going to be the best" I said, and I know this is true.

**John POV**

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fall asleep. Trying to have all my thoughts about Trish and Randy lost. I tried to rest my mind and my inner. Trying to forget about the night's events and focus on my match tomorrow. When I was getting sleepy, suddenly there was a knock on the hotel room door me.I growled, whoever that person I vowed to beat that person mercilessly. I walked lazily, and opened the door violently. When I would yell, I saw Trish standing there with a smile. With automatic all my anger disappeared, replaced by a sense of excitement, incredible.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you" She said smiling.

I smiled at her "No, you do not disturb me" I said. What man would beat up a woman as beautiful as Trish, I was really stupid "What brings you here?" I asked gently as possible.

"I just want to visit, I felt a little lonely" She said she felt lonely. It will be interesting.

"Please" I said get out of the door in order to go on.

"Thanks," She said.

"You have a large room, to be occupied alone" She said looked at my hotel room.

"I'm a big guy" I said sitting next to her.

"Yeah, you did a very big man" She said "and muscular" Add her. She looked at amazed my body. I felt she was teasing me, and I was tempted.

"Oh yeah, you think so?" I asked, coming closer to her.

"Yeah, of course," She said smiling.

"You're a beautiful girl" I said "And very sexy" I whispered to her, She giggled.

"I do not even think I'm still sexy as ever" her said.

"You always sexy" I said. I looked at her brown eyes, I wanted to kiss her but I tried to fight my desire. I do not want to make her surprised by my actions.

"What?" she asked.

I smiled "Your eyes are like the eyes of an angel" I said gently, I could see the red hue on her soft cheeks.

"Thank you" She said.

"You want a drink?" I asked, her nodded "Okay, I'll be back" I said. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a soda. I saw Trish was watching tv. I looked at her sexy body. her body is sleek and curvaceous, her sexy legs, and her breasts were rounded beautiful. I want to have her on the bed. What did I do? I shook my head trying to abolishing my dirty mind. She smiled at me when I put the soda on the table.

"Looks like you had a pleasant night is not it?" I asked.

"Yeah, enough nice" She said "Since I returned to RAW, I have a lot of fun" She added.

"Everyone treats you with excellent" I said, her nodded. I put my arms around Trish, her gaze focused on the tv screen. She took a sip of soda, I saw her lips sensual red ripe. I tried to restrain myself, but my mind says 'hey what do you see, kiss her'. I bet no man would put up with sexy woman next to him, even just for 30 minutes. I felt the heat creeping throughout my body, the touch of Trish as deliver the electrical. She leaned on me and put her hand on my thigh. She does not knew she makes me horny by her touch. I began to feel strange on my back denim.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just fix my seating position" I said lying.

"You like uncomfortable?" She said "What happened?"

"No, believe me" I said.

"I do not believe it" She said, her eyes narrowed "Are you horny?" She said frontally. Now not only my body is hot, but my face too hot.

**End Of John POV**

"I do not know" said John.

"And I did not do anything to you," said Trish, John just nodded. Suddenly Trish kissed John, John was surprised but he did not try to stop her. John kissed passionately and pressed his lips hard on Trish. Trish did the same thing. A few minutes later they were in a separate appeal.

"Forgive me," said Trish.

"No problem, I liked it," said John wiping his lips, Trish smiled.

"I'm going back to my hotel room" said Trish stood up.

"No, stay here" said John stood, Trish looked at John.

_"What will he do?"_ Trish thought. John cupped face Trish and again kissed her more passionately than before. He took Trish to the side of the bed and laid her. Now John was on Trish, Trish pull John to be closer to her. And now not only John the horny, but Trish too. Trish interesting belt John, John smiled as he knew Trish horny. John helped Trish opened his belt. John pulled out of a long kiss, he opened his shirt and tossed to the floor. He also opened the shirt and threw it Trish, a sense of awe emerges from John's mind when he saw Trish uses only a bra and shorts. He pulled shorts Trish, he also opened his denim wear. Now they are half naked. John turn to kissed her neck, Trish moaned as she felt the touch of lips John. John opened the bra hook hand. She threw her bra on the floor. His gaze, down a Trish bare breasts.

"Damn, you're pretty amazing" says John, Trish smiled. Then John squeezed her breasts gently, Trish groaned. Trish exciting boxer John and tossed on the floor, she also opened her pants. Now they were both completely naked.

"John, I want you" Trish whispered, John smiled.

"Wait a minute" said John, John opened a small drawer beside the bed and pulled out a box of condoms "for safety" said John. After that John Trish legs wide open and started to get into Trish "You're not afraid, right?" Whispered John.

"No" Trish whispered moan as John began to get into it.

"Do not move" said John, Trish moaned more as a part of John's entry into it.

"Slowly?" Trish grinned.

"Calm down, I'm going to act slow" whispered John. When John's whole self into Trish, Trish began to feel pleasure. John pumps slowly so Trish does not feel pain "Hold me tighter" said John, and Trish did. Having sex with many women with Trish is a show of love. He had sex with a basis of love.

John pumps faster to make Trish groaned louder. Sweat they had fallen. Trish nails her bury in the back of John. John felt strange to him.

John opened his eyes and had to accept the fact, that it was all a dream.

"Wow! Was a sexy dream" thought John.

John smiled despair, he knew, he and Trish would not have sex because they do not have relationships. He turned and saw Trish tiny body snuggled into his arms. She fell asleep, John looked at the clock on the table beside it, it was just after 1:24 am. He carrying the body Trish and put on the bed carefully, such as putting a baby. He sat next to Trish and looked at her face. John thinks he's looking at an angel was asleep in his bed.  
John smiled "I hope it's not just a dream" he said remembering his dream. John put his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. Her hair that was once blonde, now a brunette. Her cheeks were flushed. Sensual lips. Her body is sexy and curvaceous. Her skin is soft. No words could John say when he saw Trish, only the word "PERFECT" that can come out of his mouth.

John lay beside Trish and hugged her tightly. He put his jaw on top of Trish's head, and kissed her head. He wants forever like this, he felt safe when hugging Trish. As Trish was an angel who would save his life. He heard the quiet rhythm of breath Trish. John smiled. He touches on Trish ear and whispered

"Go to sleep my angel, you're safe with me" He said softly "I love you" he whispered very softly, hoping Trish could hear it.

* * *

**Well, this is my third chapter, I hope you like it. Please review :)**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes :))**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**JORISH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

Trish groaned when she heard her cell phone rang. She opened her eyes, trying to get out of the tight grip of John. Aware she was unable to get out of the clutches of John, Trish's hand groping the bedside table and pulled out her phone. She saw a call from Randy, a semi-conscious she answered the call.

"Hello" said Trish whispered, not wanting to wake John.

"Hi Trish" Randy said "Sorry to call you so early" says Randy, Trish turned around and saw it was still at 5:43 am.

"No problem" says Trish.

"If you're walkin mind, I want to your hotel room" Randy said.

"For what?" Trish asked.

"I want to invite you jogingg" said Randy.

"I want to, but now I'm not in my room" said Trish.

"Then you are in?" Randy asked.

"I was in John's room" says Trish. Hear confessions Trish, Randy felt anger began to fill his mind "Do not misunderstand me, I fell asleep in John's room when I visited" says Trish.

"I trust you will not do stupid things like that" said Randy flat, Trish could hear the distinct sound of Randy.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Randy said "I'll call you again, bye"

"Bye" said Trish, and then they hang up. Trish put the phone back on the table. She looked at John, who was still asleep. She did not panic, as she knows, she asleep in John's room.

Because he was sure, John would not do anything bad to her. But she was puzzled why John hugged her very tightly. She was getting sleepy again, she finally fell asleep in the arms of John.

John groaned when he heard a loud knock on the door. He saw Trish was not in bed, but he heard someone was in the bathroom. He knew it was Trish. He walked lazily towards the door and opened it. He saw Randy Orton stood with a look of hatred.

"What are you up to my room?" John asked harshly.

"Do not pretend not to know Cena" Randy said irritably.

"What's with you, it seems you need a specialist psychological" said John scoffed.

Randy laughed false "I think you're in need instead of me" says Randy.

"Oh yeah?" John said "I do not want to deal with you, what is your problem here?"

"My problem is Trish" Randy said "What did you do to her?"

"I did not do anything on her" John said flatly.

"Do not lie" Shouts Randy, John was surprised.

"Do not yell at me" John shouted.

"I know you're doing something on Trish" Shouts Randy.

"You do not know anything, so do not judge me" Shouts John.

"You're a bastard" Randy said, and then he hit his face hard and knocked him down.

Trish heard a noise outside. She wiped her face with a soft towel and get out of the bathroom. She was shocked, to see Randy and John fight.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Trish said. Randy and John ignore Trish, and keep fighting "Stop" Trish said, pulling them away. But her little body can not separate them. Trish confused as to what she should do "Stop it" Shouts Trish, and they continue to ignore Trish. John and Randy started to bleed. Tears flowed from the eyes of Trish "Stop, please," said Trish cry. John and Randy realized that Trish crying.

"Trish" said John wiping blood on his lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trish said, still crying.

"He attacked me first" says John, defending.

"I did not ask who attack first" snapped Trish, John and Randy shocked "You're acting like a child" said Trish rough.

"Forgive me," said Randy.

"Do not apologize to me," said Trish, and she took her cell phone "Come to me, if you have to forgive each other," said Trish, and then she walked away. John and Randy just looked at Trish who disappeared in the elevator.

"This is your fault" John said.

"It's not my fault" said Randy.

"Of course it's your fault, Trish will not be angry if you do not attack me" John said harshly.

"I will not attack you, if you do not fuck with Trish" said Randy.

"I do not fuck with Trish. I only slept with Trish and do nothing" said John.

"Whatever" said Randy walked away.

"Damn" said John.

* * *

Trish was driving with Lita. She has picked up Lita, at the airport. The two girls did not stop telling stories and laughing. They continue to talk about their feud to women's championship a few years ago. They headed RAW arena. Because Lita missed arena.

"We're here" said Trish, as she parked the car.

"Yayy!" Lita said, and then she came out quickly.

"Hi, arena is not going to run" said Trish laughed.

"I know, I'm just very excited" said Lita, she runs fast "Trish Come on, hurry up" said Lita, Trish interesting.

"Yes ma'am" said Trish follow.

When Lita was up in the arena, she met with everyone. They welcomed Lita very happy. Lita spoke with some Divas and Superstars. She also met with Edge, and making out for a while. Trish and Lita headed Divas locker room. When they entered, they found Beth, Natalya, and KellyKelly.

"Hi" said Lita and Trish.

"Hi" they said.

"You know Trish, John and Randy all day looking for you" said KellyKelly.

"Yeah, they make me crazy with the same question" Beth said.

"What happened?" Natalya asked, Lita looked at Trish.

"No, I'm just a little wrath on them" said Trish.

"Wow, it looks like John and Randy still like you," said Lita, Trish shook her head.

"Yeah, we think so" said Beth.

"Is that right, John and Randy liked Trish?" Natalya asked Lita.

"Of course," said Lita "They like Trish for a long time" Add Lita.

"Awe ... they're so sweet" said KellyKelly.

"Just stop it girls" Trish said.

"Just admit Trish, you know that John and Randy really likes you" said Lita.

"I just think of them as friends" says Trish.

"She always said like it," said Beth, then the locker room door opened.

"Hi Steph" they all said.

"Hi" said Stephanie.

"Well, this is the right time you come here" said Natalya.

"There's the matter?" Said Stephanie sat next to Beth.

"We're talking about John and Randy are like Trish" said KellyKelly.

"Well, I come on time" said Steph "But first, I met with John and Randy are looking for you all day"

"They asked everyone" says Beth.

"I know they love you Trish" said Steph.

"But she regarded them as a friend" Natalya said.

"That's right" said Trish.

"John and Randy are always competing to get something they want" says Lita.

"Yeah, it always happens" said KellyKelly.

"Well, I want to know when exactly they like Trish?" Bath asked.

"I do not know when exactly they like Trish" said Lita.

"But those gestures that make us know it," said Steph.

"Do not judge me" says Trish.

"Shut up" said Lita, Trish to her mouth.

"But if you look carefully. Whom they were really liked of Trish?" KellyKelly asked.

"I do not know, but I chose John to it," said Lita, Trish looked at Lita "Come on Trish, John is very handsome and sexy. He loved you for a long time. He once told me how much he loves you, he even idolize you" said Lita, Trish sighed.

"Awee .." They said, except Steph.

"Well, if I chose Randy. He's a guy that tough fall in love. Yet with you he's shown any love to you. Though he was stubborn, I know he will obey you if you become his wife" said Steph.

"You drive me crazy" says Trish.

"We only allow you to choose" said Beth.

"Yeah, Beth true" Natalya said.

"I know, you start to choose" said KellyKelly.

"Let me whice choose" said Trish "And I would not choose any of them" says Trish.

"Whatever, but at some time you will choose one of them" said Lita. Trish started thinking, Lita true. She is currently choosing between John and Randy.

_"I would choose, if they show how much they love me"_ Trish thought.

* * *

Trish muttered all the way to her car parked. Should she and Lita go for shopping. But Lita, Trish reneged on her promise to, and go with Edge. But she knows, Edge and Lita took the time to spend time together. She thinks Lita and Edge have been together for a very long time.

"If I have a boyfriend" thought Trish. Then she heard the a voice, not exactly the two men running toward her. Trish thought that robbers would rob her again. But the two men approached, she knew that John and Randy. They make Trish breathe. They stopped in front of Trish, breathlessly.

"Trish ... I'm ... I'm ... looking for you all day ..." John said breathlessly.

"You're very ... very hard ... to ... be found" Randy said to take a breather.

"Hey you guys need to breathe" says Trish "You can talk to me as breathing" John and Randy began to breathe. After a few minutes, Trish could hear their breathing back to normal "Well, for what you guys run around and chase me?" Trish asked.

"Me and Randy was speaking as a man" said John "And we've decided to forgive"

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," said Trish.

"Yeah, we've talked as a man," said Randy "Not as two small children who lost their candy or toys" says Randy, John looked sharp, John gave gaze cynical.

"I'm so glad to hear it," said Trish "I have to go back to the hotel soon, bye" said Trish walked away, leaving John and Randy.

"Bye" said John and Randy. They both stared at each other sharply.

"I'm doing this just for Trish" said John "Till I die I'm not going to apologize to you," said John, and he left Randy.

* * *

Trish sits on the couch and crossed her legs, she read the book by Johanna Lindsey, A Loving Scoundrel. She liked all the books by Johanna Lindsey. As she began to concentrate on the book she was reading. Her mind turned to John and Randy. She sighed, she closed the book and put on the table.

"What they really like me?" Trish asks herself "Maybe I'll find out" Trish said, and then she thought again "No, they should try to get me, if they like me," said Trish.

John leaned over the balcony and think about Trish. He did not know why he so in love with Trish. Feeling of it just comes naturally and not in engineered. He so genuinely loved Trish, Trish can keep him alive. He wanted to know Trish, how he felt to her. But it's something that is difficult to do, because he had to compete with his former best friend Randy Orton.

"Well, I'm going to get Trish, if Cena does not disturb us" said Randy, he lay his bed "I even had a long love Trish" he said "It will be very difficult, if he continues to be my rival" said Randy.

"I will not change my ambition to get Trish, and no single person who can stop me" said John and Randy same time, in different places. With the same thought.

* * *

**Well, this is my fifth chapter. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review :)**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes. Just do not read if you do not like my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

"So what flowers will I bundle a bouquet of flowers sir?" Flower shop assistant asked John. Currently John is in the flower shop to order two dozen bouquets for Trish.

"All the flowers are beautiful and fragrant" said John.

"Yes sir" said the waiter.

"Insert this bouquet, and make sure no one noticed this, except Miss Stratus" said John handed a sheet of paper.

"Yes sir," the waiter said, taking the paper.

"Make sure all the bouquet of flowers in the post before the show RAW" said John.

"Yes sir, we'll do our best" said the waiter with a friendly smile.

"Okay, thank you" John said with a smile. Then he went from the flower shop and to the gym.

* * *

**2 hours before the show...**

"Trish was a delivery for you" Shouts Edge.

"Give it to me" said Trish.

"You sure?" Edge asked.

"I'm sure" said Trish.

"Alright" said Edge "You can put it in here" said Edge talk to someone.

"All of them, sir?" The man asked.

"Yeah," said Edge. Then there came a man carrying two bouquets, and gives on Trish. Then there was a bouquet of flowers, and again, and again, and again, and again. Until all the bouquet of flowers covered the floor.

"Wow" said Beth amazed.

"It's all for Trish?" Natalya asked, looking at all the flowers.

"I think yes," said Edge.

"No one ever gave me a bouquet of two dozen" said KellyKelly.

"Whoever he is, I know he's a very sweet" said Lita "You never did it for me" says Lita looked Edge, Edge just sighed.

"I want to know who gave it" said Trish.

"Maybe he left a note on one bouquet of flowers" says Beth.

"Just checking in, I want to know who this man is romantic" Natalya said.

"Come on Trish check" Word KellyKelly. Then Trish checked all the flowers. Until she found the note on the bouquet of white roses. He took the note and read quietly.

_Dear Trish_

_What do you think with all the bouquet of flowers that I gave? I hope you like it. Well, I gave this beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl like you. I wish I could see your smile that makes me happy._

_Love John Cena_

Trish smiled as she read the note from John. She does not believe John will give a bouquet of flowers for her this much.

"From who?" Lita asked. Trish was silent, she was handed a note on Lita. Beth, Natalya, and KellyKelly, read the notes carefully.

"Awe ..." They said in unison.

"He's so sweet" said Natalya.

"How can you not like a guy like him" said Beth.

"Well, John has given points" said KellyKelly.

"Let me read the note" Edge said, taking notes from Lita.

"Well, this is John Cena" Edge said softly. Then Randy and Cody come.

"What the hell is this?" Said Cody. Randy hit Cody's head.

"Oh, what the hell?" Said Cody.

"Watch your mouth when talking to Trish" said Randy glared.

"Sorry" said Cody. Randy turned to Trish.

"Who owns all these flowers?" Randy asked.

"Trish" Edge said harshly.

"I'm not talking to you" said Randy.

"Whatever" said Edge.

"I have all this" says Trish.

"Who gave all this?, I think he's a romantic" Cody said.

"John which gave all of these" says KellyKelly.

"What?" Cody said surprised "I take all my words" KellyKelly sigh.

"Well, I need your help to bring them into my locker room" says Trish.

"I'll be glad to help you" said Lita. As everyone helps bring all the bouquet of flowers to the locker room Trish. Randy helped, but his mind had been running. After putting all the bouquet of flowers Trish, he and Cody stood in front of locker room Trish.

"I think John is one step ahead" says Cody, Randy sighed.

"I know" says Randy frustrating.

"Try you imagine what if John managed to get Trish?" Cody says, as Randy imagine John and Trish together.

He shook his head "No, it'll never happen" says Randy.

"Well, then you should take immediate action" says Cody.

"You're right" says Randy "But how?"

"I do not know" Cody says "If you love her, you'll have plenty of ways to get Trish"

"It's going to be tough" says Randy.

"It is very difficult" says Cody "All you have to do is fight"

* * *

Trish sat in an iron chest near the entrance to the arena. She waited for John, her would like to thank to him. She really liked all the things that John did to her. Small smile emerged from her lips, when her heard the theme music John. She knows the match has been completed. Trish turned around and saw the figure of a man sexy sweaty.

"Hi" said John closer to Trish.

"Hi" said Trish standing "great match"

John smiled "Thanks" said John "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you and want to thank" says Trish.

"You have received all the bouquet of flowers I give?" John asked.

"Yeah, I like them" says Trish.

John smiled "I know you will love them, because they're pretty like you" said John.

Trish blushed "Thank you" says Trish, John leaned over and wanted to kiss Trish. But Randy disturb them.

"Hi Trish" said Randy.

_"Shit"_ thought John.

"Hi Randy" Trish said.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Just talk to John" says Trish "Currently your match, right?"

"Yeah," said Randy.

"Well, good luck, bye" said Trish.

"Thank you, bye" said Randy, as Randy through John, he looked at John with a sneer. While John, he looked Randy sharp.

_"I will not let you kiss Trish"_ Think Randy.

"John" says Trish.

"Yes?" Said John.

Trish giggled "I have to go" said Trish.

"Wait" said John, Trish stopped "Can we go back to the hotel together?"

Trish smiled "With pleasure" said Trish, then she left John.

* * *

John walked quickly toward the locker room Trish. He was very excited to meet Trish. When is right in front of the door, he knocked on the door eagerly. When the first beats no answer, so he knocked again. He heard a girl screaming.

"I'm coming ... I'm coming" said Trish, then a minute later Trish came out with a sports bag "Hi John" says Trish smiled broadly.

"Hi" said John "You ready?"

"Yeah," said Trish nodded.

"Let me carry your bag" said John.

"No, I can handle it," said Trish.

"No, let me take it" said John, take a bag Trish.

"Thanks," said Trish smiled.

"You're welcome" said John.

As the car drove on a quiet street, John and Trish started talking. They laughed together as lovers. When in the course of John getting restless.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"I need to pee" said John.

"We can stop at the mini-market, so you can go to the toilet" says Trish.

"You're right" said John, then John stopped at a mini-market "I'll be right back" said John, and John ran to the toilet. Trish out of the car and leaned on the car. At that time a man passing by. Trish could see, as he was in his early 30. He was holding a bottle of beer, and he smelled of alcohol. Trish turned her attention as he looked at Trish.

"Hi, you're waiting for me huh?" He said laughing. Trish sighed, she walked toward the passenger seat. But the guy was drunk, pull the arm Trish "Where are you going? We're not having fun"

"Excuse me," Trish said politely but firmly.

"Come on," said the man.

"Sorry, Could you let me go?" Trish said firmly.

"Come on, it would be fun" said the man.

"I said, can you let me" This time Trish screamed.

He laughed "I love the grumpy girl like you" he said, tightening its grip.

The man, pulled Trish into a alley deserted and dark. Trish began to panic, she tried to wriggle out of the grip of the man was drunk. Trish cry, wish for John to help her.

"John ..." Trish yelled "Somebody help me" Shouts Trish.

"Sssstttt ... this would be fun" said the man. He started take off her jacket.

"What the hell are you doing, you bastard" Shouts Trish.

"Ssssttt ... quiet" said the man, Trish walking backwards and tripped over a rock "careful" he said.

"Let go of me," said Trish crying, she felt a feeling of pain came on her ankle. John returned with a sense of calm after going to the toilet. When he got into the car, he did not find Trish. He thinks Trish went to the toilet, but when he'll be back, ladies toilet was empty. John began to panic, he got out of the car and look for Trish.

"Trish where are you?" Shouted John, he looked at the clock, today at 12:29 am midnight. John worried, he tries calling Trish, but her cell phone was in the car. John started down the road and heard the girl screaming "That must Trish" said John. He ran the alley deserted and dark. John was surprised to see a man who tried to rape Trish.

"Bastard" said John, he pulled the man and tossed on the ground. John hit the man's face using a bottle, in an instant he was unconscious. After making sure he would not notice, John headed to Trish who cried a river.

"Trish" Trish said John hugged tightly "You're safe now," said John, Trish is still crying in his arms, "Calm down baby, he's gone" Trish nodded "Are you okay?"

"I guess so" said Trish sobbed.

"What he had raped you or not?" John asked worried.

"No," said Trish down, John heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's go back, before he went back again" says John, Trish nodded. When Trish stood up, she felt pain in her legs.

"Ouch" said Trish winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I think I sprained" said Trish

"I guess I have to hold you" said John, and he hold Trish.

John helped Trish out of the car, after they arrived at the hotel.

"Be careful" said John "Let me help you"

"No, and anyway you have to carry my bag, is not it?" Trish said.

"I know" said John bring in the bag on the shoulder "But I want to help you"

Trish sighed "Okay" said Trish, and John put his hand around her waist, making sure she could walk. When they got to the hotel room Trish, quickly, John compress her leg began swelling.

"Slowly," says Trish.

"Sorry" said John "I think your feet will swell"

"I know" said Trish.

"I should not leave you alone" said John "Sorry"

Trish laughed softly "You're not involved in this problem, I'm just thankful because you come to save me" says Trish, put her feet back on the carpet.

John smiled "But I'm glad you're alright" said John "Well, maybe I should go back to my hotel room and let you rest" John stood up and took his bag on the floor.

"Do not go" Trish said, she stood up and hugged John tightly "Please do not go, I'm afraid" said Trish, tears running down her cheeks.

John smiled, he hugged Trish back "I'm not going to go if you ask" said John, John pulled away from the hug. He looked at Trish hazel eyes, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Trish closed her eyes tightly, her heart beating fast. A minute later John pulled away from the kiss, he smiled at Trish "I'll be right back ,baby" whispered John, Trish nodded. Trish sat on the couch, feeling strange appeared in her chest. The same feeling as Randy kissed her.

_"Do not say I like them both"_ Trish thought, and now it's become really complicated.

* * *

**Well, this is my sixth chapter. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

When John kissed Trish, he did not realize that he had kissed Trish. He realized as he felt Trish's lip gloss on his lips. He was very sorry not aware of it, but he was quite happy, because Trish begged him to stay with her. He just had to go back to his hotel room to change clothes. John knocked on the hotel room door Trish, a few minutes and then Trish opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"You very quickly get back" said Trish.

"Well, because I did not want to leave you alone" said John walked in, and he sat on the couch, Trish follow the "What your feet still hurt?"

"Yeah, they begin to swell" said Trish "And now I hobbling"

"Maybe I should massage your feet" says John, put her feet on his lap. When Trish held her legs, John saw bruise marks on the wrist Trish "Your hands are bruised"

Trish saw her wrist "I think he grabbed me so hard" said Trish sighed, "I look horrible" said Trish, she began to cry.

When John saw Trish cried, as there is a dagger that pierced his heart "Trish do not cry, you do not look horrible" said John hugged Trish.

"You lie" says Trish, she cried at John's chest.

"I'm not lying, you still look beautiful" said John "Bruises on your wrist, and your feet are swollen, not diminish your beauty" says John, he stroked the long hair Trish "Do not cry again, please, or I'll jump down "Trish pulled out of the hug, she looked at John" Do not cry again"

"Thank you John, you make me better" Trish said with a smile.

"Because I made you to be like this," said John.

"I told you not to blame yourself" says Trish.

"I have to because ..." John interrupted by Trish finger on his lips.

"I do not want to hear it again" said Trish.

"I'm not going to say it again" said John, he moving Trish finger . He bent down and kissed Trish gently on the lips, very gentle and passionate. A few minutes later, they pulled away from the kiss. John pressed their foreheads "I promise you, I will always protect you and always there for you" whispered John romantic, he kissed her lips lightly.

"You do not have to promise" says Trish.

"I need to, because I want" says John.

Trish smiled "I'm tired, maybe I'll sleep" says Trish.

"Well, that's my sign to go" said John.

"No, you do not need to go, just stay here" Trish says "I need you"

John smiled, he loved Trish needed "Well, I can sleep on the couch" says John.

"You can sleep with me, we can share" said Trish.

"Okay" said John.

"I'm going to change clothes" says Trish.

"Can you walk?" John asked worried.

"Yeah," said Trish.

"Just call me if you need me" said John, Trish smiled. Then Trish took the shorts and t-shirts. A few minutes later, Trish came out of the bathroom and joined John in bed "How do you feel?"

"A little better, I think tomorrow I'm not going to work, I'll call Vince in the morning" said Trish.  
"I will accompany you" John said.

"You have helped me, I can go alone" said Trish.

"You need someone to help you throughout the day" said John.

"But ..." Trish could not finish her words.

"No buts" said John.

"You're stubborn" says Trish.

John laughed softly "Really?" Said John.

"Yeah," said Trish, John laughed "Well, I want to sleep" says Trish, then she pulled the covers up to her chest.

"Good night Trish" said John.

"Good night John" says Trish. Trish had fallen asleep, while John, he's still awake. He looked at Trish's face.

"Is she an angel who lost her wings?" John said "She so fucking beautiful" He pulled gently Trish so she can put her head on his chest "I hope you dream of me" whispered John, he kissed her forehead, and fell asleep.

Trish moaned as she felt incredible pain in her leg. She opened her eyes and saw her legs.

"Oh my god" Trish said, when he saw her leg swollen like elephant leg. She got out of bed.

"Mmm Trish" said John.

Trish turned "Sorry to wake you up" said Trish.

"No problem" says John, he turned and looked at the clock, it was still at 4:03 am "What keeps you up so early?"

"I wanted to compress my leg, they were swollen like elephant legs" says Trish.

John laughed "Let me help" said John.

"No need to, go back to sleep" says Trish.

"I'll sleep when you get back to sleep" said John "Now sit down and let me compress your legs" He led Trish to sit on the couch.

"Well, thank you" said Trish, John smiled. John ran into a small kitchen, and took the ice and soft towel.

"I will compress your feet for 20 minutes so that your blood vessels shrink" said John, and he put her leg in his lap and began compresses.

"Thank you, I'm very helpful" says Trish.

"That's what I have to do" said John, after 20 minutes John stopped to compress the leg Trish "You need rest, so that your feet quickly recovered"

"Yeah, once again thank you" said Trish, Trish yawn "I think I'll go back to sleep"

"So is mine" said John.

"Okay, time for bed" said John, they went back to bed and go back to their dreams.

* * *

**When the morning ...**

Trish had called Vince that she is unable to work a few days, as well as John. Vince gave them time off for 4 days. Trish has also been called Beth, KellyKelly, Natalya, and Lita. They concerned with Trish, but Trish has convinced them that John will help her during her leg still dislocated.

Today Randy has been looking for Trish all day, but he did not find Trish. None of Superstars or Divas who saw Trish today. So he decided to ask Lita. He sought Divas Lita in the locker room.

"Hi Randy" Lita said.

"Hi" said Randy.

"What brings you here?" Lita asked.

"Trish is not here?" Teased Lita.

Randy blushed "Do you know where Trish?" Randy asked.

"She did not work today," said Lita.

"What happened to her?" Randy asked.

"Just a little accident, she was sprained last night" says Lita.

"Why did it happen?" Randy asked, worry began to emerge.

"She said last night she was almost raped by a drunken man, so that she fell and sprained" says Lita.

"No one who saved her?" Randy asked.

"John" said Lita "Last night he went with John, so John who saved her," said Lita.

"I do not see John, where is he?" Randy asked.

"He was with Trish" says Lita.

"What do you mean?" randy said

"He was accompanied by Trish, during Trish was dislocated" says Lita.

"Trish is a grown woman, she does not need someone to accompany her" said Randy.

"I know she was a grown woman, but she needs help all day" said Lita "She can not do all alone with legs sprain"

"You're right, sorry" Randy said, "Thanks for your information, bye"

"Yeah, your welcome" said Lita. Randy walked back to the locker room to meet Cody. When he reached the locker room, Randy closed the door violently.

"Relax dude" Cody said "You make me surprised"

"Sorry" said Randy flat.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Trish" said Randy.

"Trish again, now what's wrong with her?" Cody asked.

"She with John, she was would spend time with John all day" said Randy.

"You always lose to John lately" said Cody.

"Shit" said Randy.

"You have to do something, before Trish fell in love with John" said Cody.

"I know" said Randy.

"Now think about what you have to do" said Cody.

"You did not give me any ideas?" Randy asked.

"You were like Trish, so you have to think of ideas to get Trish's not me" says Cody.

"Okay" said Randy "Now just shut up, I'm thinking" Randy tried to think hard, he was trying to find ideas. So that he can win from John.

* * *

"Would you like something to eat?" John asked Trish.

"No, I'm not hungry," said Trish.

"It's lunchtime, you should eat something" said John.

"Yeah, but I'm not hungry," said Trish "Maybe in a few hours"

"Okay" said John "How do you feel?"

"A little strange" Trish said "Now I'm afraid to be alone"

"Maybe it's because you traumatized" said John.

"I think" said Trish.

"In recent weeks there have been three criminals who attacked you" said John.

Trish laughed softly "Well, looks like I need a bodyguard"

"I'll be your bodyguard" said John.

"I was just joking about the bodyguard" said Trish.

"But I'm serious" says John.

"I'm just kidding" said Trish.

"I know, but it will be your bodyguard, even if you do not ask" says John.

"You should be a bodyguard for the woman you love" says Trish.

_"You're the woman I love"_ Think John

"I've done" said John quietly.

"What?" Asked Trish.

"No, just forget" said John.

"Okay" said Trish "But promise me, you'll protect me, because I need a big man like you in my life" said Trish giggled.

John laughed softly "I'm going to do if you do not ask though" said John.

"By the way, have you thought to get a perfect woman?" Trish asked.

"Of course, everyone in the world wants to have the perfect pair" said John.

"But I do not" says Trish.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"We are in this world, not to find someone that is perfect for in love, but learn to love someone who is not perfect, with a very perfect" Trish said. John stunned, he did not expect a Trish Stratus said that. For John it was the words of the wise, that he had heard.

"Wow" said John "Only you talking like that"

"Well, everyone in this world nothing is perfect, we are just perfect ourselves, so that our weaknesses do not look" says Trish.

"You're right" said John "I never thought of that"

"That's why I tell you" said Trish "You know why God only gave us one heart?"

"No, why?" John asked.

"That's because God asks us to look for a heart again, to be perfectly" says Trish.

"You really are amazing" said John "I did not think you could say that"

"Many people think like you, when I speak wisely" says Trish, John nodded. He was very happy that Trish is not the kind of women crazy party as he thought over the years.

"But why not get married?" John asked.

"Well, I have not found the right guy" says Trish.

"You just have to find a guy who always makes you smile and wipe your tears" says John.

"I do not know if I am the right woman for a man like that" said Trish.

"Well, he's not going to do any of that if you're not right for him" said John, Trish sighed. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Let me open" said John, he got up from the couch and running quickly. He opened the door slowly and saw Randy Orton standing with a box of chocolates and a teddy bear large size. John looked at him sharply.

_"What the hell he was doing in here?"_ Think John.

_"I do not ever wish you were opening the door"_ Think Randy. They looked at each other with a look of hatred.

* * *

**This is my seventh chapter. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

"Where is Trish?" Randy asked sarcastically, John was silent with sharp gaze "Do not just silence like an idiot"

"She's in there" said John, dryly.

"Now stand aside, and let me in." said Randy, John aside and let Randy go. John still standing in the doorway like a statue. He did not want to know what will happen.

Randy saw Trish sitting on the couch and watch tv. Big smile emerged from his lips "Hi" said Randy.

Trish turned "Hi" said Trish smiled.

"Sorry to disturb you" said Randy sat next to Trish.

"You do not disturb" Trish said "I'm glad you came"

"Really?" Randy said "I'm happy if you're happy"

Trish smiled sweetly "Where's John?" Trish asked.

"He's outside, he answered a call from someone" said Randy lied.

"Oh," said Trish "What brings you here?"

"Well, I heard you sprain, severe enough" Randy said "So, I came to see my favorite Diva"

"Thanks," said Trish giggled.

"And this is for you" Randy said "I hope they can make you a better" Randy said, he handed a box of chocolates and a teddy bear.

"Where there is to know I love chocolate and teddy bear?" Trish asked, she was happy for the gift of Randy.

"I know everything about you" said Randy.

"Do not tell me you've been stalking me" said Trish laughed.

Randy laughed "Yes I do" says Randy.

Trish laughed "If you do it again, I'll kick your ass" Trish said jokingly.

Randy laughed "Really?" Randy said "What am I going to get Stratusfaction?"

"If you ask I will provide a" Trish said laughing.

"I always wanted to Stratusfaction" said Randy. They both started joking and laughing. John still stood motionless, he could hear the sound of laughter Trish and Randy. Hear them laughing happily makes John such a lack of oxygen. He tried to ignore the sound of their laughter, but the more he tried, the less he can breathe oxygen. He tried to bring myself to join Trish again. Hope he does not find Trish kissing Randy. He took the first step heavy, and he continues to take it step by step. John sighed, as he saw Trish and Randy were talking, and not making out. Trish aware of the presence John, she turned and looked at John.

"Hi, I have been waiting for you" said Trish.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said John.

"Come here, I want you close to me" says Trish. Randy was surprised to hear what he had just come out of the mouth of Trish. He does not believe, Trish was very close to John. He felt he had lost, but the desire to get Trish more bigger.

"Looks like you missed me" said John.

Trish giggled "I'm feeling like it," said Trish, and John sat on the left side Trish. He looked at Randy with a look of hatred.

"Have you had lunch?" Randy asked.

"No." said Trish.

"Do you want lunch?" Randy asked.

"I think I started getting hungry" says Trish

.  
"Well, we could get lunch at Chilis" said Randy.

"That means we have to leave?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, of course," said Randy.

"No, I did not want to leave" Trish says "I'm tired"

"Well, we could have ordered for lunch" said John.

"Yeah, we could have ordered" says Trish, Randy John looked sharp. This time he had lost to John, again.

"What do you want to eat for lunch?" John asked.

"I want Chinese food" Trish said "If you do not mind"

"Not at all" said John.

Trish nodded "Do you like Chinese food?" Trish asked Randy.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" said Randy.

"Well, it means we'll have lunch with Chinese food" says Trish.

"All right, I'll order" said John, he pulled out his phone in his pants pocket and began to order, Trish and Randy dwell in silence, until John returned "Lunch is coming in 30 minutes"

"Okay" said Trish. Then the They began to speak, John and Randy pretend that they are friends, not rivals. But among them refusing to speak directly. And Trish on their unsuspecting. After 30 minutes of lunch came, and they began to eat lunch in peace.

After finishing lunch, they decided to watch a movie. When in the middle of the movie, Trish fell asleep. John and Randy realize it, but John quickly put Trish's head on his shoulder. Randy saw John angrily.

"What the hell are you doing? She will wake up" said Randy hissed.

"I do not want her to have pain in the neck when she awoke" said John.

"You have a stupid reason," said Randy.

"You're just jealous, because I'm faster than you" said John.

"Really, I do not be jealous, with people like you," said Randy.

"What if I kissed Trish, do you still will not be jealous?" John asked.

"Do not do that or I'll kill you" says Randy, John laughed evil. Then Trish hotel room door open.

"Trish we came" Shouts Lita.

"Trish I brought ice cream for you" Shouts Natalya.

"Trish where are you?" Shouts KellyKelly, Randy got up and approached them.

"Can you turn down your voice?" Said Randy.

"Hi Randy, I did not know you were here" Beth said aloud.

"Why did not you tell us that you're going to see Trish" said Steph.

"Ssssttt ..." Said John, coming from behind "You're very noisy"

"Do not scream or I'll expel you" Randy said.

"What the hell?" Lita asked confused.

"Trish is sleeping, you will disturb her if you keep shouting" says John.

"Oops ... sorry" said Steph.

"So stop screaming, here not a forest" Randy said sarcastically.

"We've apologized" said Beth.

"Well, what do you want?" John asked.

"We want to see Trish" said KellyKelly.

"Trish was taking a nap" Randy said.

"We'll wait, she will not be long at nap time" said Lita "She only took 1 hour for a nap"

"Whatever, but do not fuss" Randy said "I'll buy the coffee"

"Do not come back" said John cynical.

"That's none of your business" Randy said sharply.

"Bastard" said John.

"You're a bastard" said Randy, and Randy came out of the hotel room. And he went to get coffee.

"So you still compete?" Asked Beth.

"Yeah," said John, she closed the door.

"When will you stop competing?" Steph asked.

"Until one of us to lose" said John.

"The competition you have happened years ago" said Lita.

"Do not you get bored to continue to compete?" KellyKelly asked.

"No, we were never bored" says John, he sat on the couch and thegirls follow.

"You before best friends, right?" Natalya asked.

"Yes I do" said John.

"What no intention of you to stop competing, I'm tired of seeing you" said Lita.

"No, if that should be contested Trish" John said firmly. The girls began to feel uncomfortable, they looked at each other.

"Okay" said Lita. The girl talk and gossip, while John he watched TV. 30 minutes later Randy back.

"Well, who decides to come back?" Said Step.

"I want to talk to Trish" said Randy, John looked at him sharply.

"Trish is still sleeping" Lita said.

"I'm going to keep talking even though she still sleeping" Randy said.

"Okay" said Beth.

"Just do not try to kissing her" John said harshly.

"Do not start that again" said Natalya.

"You're scary" said KellyKelly.

"Shut your mouth Cena" said Randy.

"You can see Trish" said Lita, Randy nodded. He headed for Trish, he could see Trish sleep. John peeking behind the door. Randy sat on the bed, he stroking smooth cheeks Trish. Randy looked down and whispered.

"Trish I will return to the arena, the show will start in a few hours" Randy whispered "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you," he whispered, and Randy kissed her forehead soft "Bye" he turned to go, John quickly sat back in couch.

"If you have finished, you can go" said John.

"I will spend one more second with you" said Randy.

"Good" said John.

"I will return to the arena, the show will start in a few hours" Randy said.

"You're right, I have the match tonight" said Beth.

"I also have a match" says Natalya.

"Well, so we have to go back?" Tanya KellyKelly.

"Yeah, Edge is the first match, I want there to support him" said Lita.

"Well John, it looks like we have to go" said Steph.

"Okay" said John

"Bye" they said, while Randy has been out of the hotel room Trish.

"Bye" said John, and then they all went back to the arena.

John sat on the couch, he glanced at the clock, it was 05.30 pm. He decided to return to his hotel room and get some clean clothes. He'll be back after getting clothes clean. He saw Trish are still sleeping, he decided not to turn on the lights, because the sun was still bright enough. John walked out of the room.

At 7:15 pm, Trish woke up. When she woke up, the whole room was dark. Trish began to tremble, her fear of the dark since what happened to her. She was breathing heavily, she needed John. For now, Trish will always depend on John. Only John can protect her.

"John" Shouts Trish, her voice trembling "John where are you?" This time Trish sobbed "John I'm scared" she cried, Trish tries to sit. The air temperature in the room being cold makes Trish getting scared. She tries to get out of bed, but she landed hard on the floor. She forgot that her leg sprained, her knew her head would be bruised. She leaned against the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest. She cried even harder, fear makes it very weak and helpless.

John walked quickly out of the lift. He felt guilty for leaving Trish very long. When he took some clean clothes, he fell asleep. He's woke up when he realized left Trish alone. He hoped Trish has not wake up from sleep. He's took the card and swiping at the door. When the green light is on, John entered. The room was very dark, he heard the sound of crying women. He's turned on the light and saw Trish leaned against the wall. He's also saw Trish's head bruised.

"Trish" said John, he went to Trish and squatted, then he hugged the trembling Trish body "Sorry" said John, he tightly hugged Trish, He's trying to Trish make better.

"I'm afraid" said Trish, she sobbed.

"I'm right here, you're safe" John said softly. He let Trish's head leaned his shoulders "You okay?" John asked, he pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah," said Trish.

"I guess you're not okay" said John, he wiped tears Trish uses his thumb.

"Your head bruises" said John, he slipped the bunch hair behind her ear.

"Already I'm guessing this would bruises" said Trish.

"I will compress your bruises" said John.

Trish nodded "Thank you" says Trish. John lifted Trish's body, and laying on the couch. John took a soft cloth and ice to compress Trish bruises on the head. He's had forgotten how many times he has been compresses Trish. John came back quickly and began to compress the head Trish.

"That was when you sleep Lita, Beth, Natalya, and KellyKelly come" said John.

"Then where are they?" Trish asked.

"They have returned to the arena" said John.

"Randy, too?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," said John, he hated when Trish talk about Randy. But he only saw Trish nodded and said nothing.

"Well, I think your bruises will go away tomorrow," said John.

"Thank you John" says Trish.

"No thank you" said John "I did it because I sincerely"

Trish smiled "I love you" said Trish. John was surprised to hear that.

"What?" Said John.

"I love you" said Trish. Big smiles emerged from the lips of John. This is the most he waiting. Finally, Trish will be his. And he has also been shown to Randy that he the best.

* * *

**Well, this is my eighth chapter. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes :)**

**Hey, did have a small question for you.**  
**What do you think Wade Barrett and Trish Stratus make a hot pair and beat John Cena and Trish Stratus?**  
**Well, I read some fanfic about Wade and Trish. And I think they would be a cute couple. I'm thinking of making a story about Wade and Trish :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

"Really?" John asked.

"Yeah," said Trish "I love you, I'd assume that you are like my brother" says Trish. Heart John devastated to hear that.

"A brother?" John asked, Trish nodded. He was hoping Trish loves his, but not as a brother. John forced a smile emerged from his lips. Even though he wanted to cry, if he can. He did not want to look weak in front of Trish.

"Johnny I love you," said Trish, she hugged John tightly neck.

"I love you too" said John, the words he wanted to say to Trish. But the meaning of those words would be different if heard by Trish.

"John" says Trish, she leaned on John muscular chest.

"Yes?" Said John.

"Maybe in a few weeks or longer, I would greatly depend on you" Trish said "Sorry, if I was always a hassle you"

"Tida's okay, I'm happy if you're going to depend on me" said John.

Trish smiled "Thank you John" says Trish.

"You're welcome" said John.

"Here is very hot, I would bathe" said Trish.

"Can I help you?" John grinned.

"No," said Trish.

"Too bad, I really want to bathe you" said John.

Trish hit the arm of John playing games "you pervert" said Trish.

John laughed "I'm just kidding" said John, Trish laughed. When viewing Trish laughs make John always feel better.

"Yanh, I would bathe" said Trish, she got up and went into the bathroom.

_I love you_

The words kept turning in the brain John. For John the way he loved Trish was very clear, but he did not understand why Trish is still not realized. During the time they walk she will always love Trish, although the pain has always plagued him. Nothing could deter John to stop loving Trish and time though.

* * *

It has been 4 days running, and today John and Trish can work as usual. And today Trish chance to win the Divas Champion. She will face Layla in the match. It's not easy to beat Layla, because she knew Layla has worked hard to become a WWE Diva. She has also known Layla for a long time, so it will be more difficult for a competitor Layla for Divas Champion. But Trish, wanted to become Divas Champion, this is the most she waiting. Trish is doing stretching, she bent down to stretch her body. When she did stretch, she heard voices behind her.

"Damn, she has a very nice ass" someone said.

"I was fortunate to see the sexiest Diva ever on WWE history" Said another, Trish stood upright. She turned around and saw a bunch of Superstars stand.

"What are you doing there?" Trish asked, then Randy came.

"What's the matter there?" Randy asked.

"No, we're doing stretching" says Wade Barrett lie.

"Yeah, this place is great for stretching" said CM Punk.

"You are stretching together?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, of course," said Santino.

"You guys are so silly" said Trish, then John came.

"What happened?" John asked.

"They're doing stretching" says Trish.

"Stretching? Much as this?" John asked.

"What's wrong?" Santino asked.

"Of course it's wrong," said Randy.

"You must have seen Trish stretch, right?" Said John, Trish turned to John. Then she looked at a bunch of Superstars. First Trish never experienced anything like this, and she did not mind. But she felt very strange, most of them foreign to Trish. But sooner or slow, she will get used.

"You peek?" Said Randy.

"No," they all said, Trish laughed. Then there seoarang crew members approached Trish.

"Trish you match three minutes" said a crew member.

"I'll be right there" said Trish, she wore gloves and looked at a bunch of Superstars "Well, my match 3 minutes"

"What are your leg okay?" John asked.

"She will not match if her leg is still sore" says Randy, John looked at him sharply.

"My leg are okay" Trish says "I have to go" said Trish.

"Good luck Trish" said the Superstars, Trish laughed.

* * *

The match went well, and Trish to win the Divas Champion for the first time. She happy, the fans welcomed her with good, as the new Divas Champion, yet she felt bad for Layla. She can see the disappointment in the eyes of Layla, but Layla is a wise girl. Layla can accept defeat, and make better Trish.

Trish put the championship belt on her shoulder. When she made the journey back to the locker room, the Superstars and Divas dismiss Trish, and congratulated. Randy went to Trish with confidence, he gave a big smile on Trish.

"Glad to see you have a championship belt on your shoulder" Randy said "It was a great congratulations to become Divas Champion for the first time"

Trish smiled "Well, thank you, I'm very pleased to have the Divas title" Trish said "Although actually I do not agree with replacing the Women's Champion, became Divas Champion"

"Same here, but we can not do much to retain the Women's Champion, and not replace it with Divas Champion" says Randy, Trish nodded.

"Forget about the title of Woman" Trish says "I miss the belt" Trish sighed.

"I understand it, the belt has been accompany you as a Diva in the WWE for a long time" said Randy.

Trish nodded "I hope they can bring back the Women's Champion" says Trish.

"It was a dream of all the Divas and Superstars" Randy said "Hey, do not be sad, tonight is the night you win a new Divas Champion" Randy said "Let a smile"

Trish smiled "I just stuck nostalgic" says Trish.

"Shall we go to a nightclub to celebrate?" Said Randy.

"No" said Trish "My legs started to pain, I want a break"

"Okay, I'm not going to force" Randy said "Will you come to my room tonight?"

"For what?" Trish asked.

"I want to celebrate your victory as the new Divas Champion" says Randy, Trish thought for a moment "Come on, we can watch movies and order pizza, or whatever you want"

Trish gave a smile "Movie? I like watching the movie" Trish said "Okay, I'll come to your room tonight"

"Okay" said Randy "See you there"

"See you there," said Trish smiled, then Randy left. Without Trish know, the girl in the hallway at them, and giggled. The girls went to Trish and teasing laugh.

"Well, what I've seen" said Natalya.

"What the hell?" Trish said.

"Do not pretend you do not know Trish" said KellyKelly laugh.

"Come on smile" Lita said, she mimicked Randy. The girls started laughing.

"Will you come to

my room tonight" said Beth, she mimicked Randy. Trish confused.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Trish.

"Without you knowing, Randy invites you to date" said Steph.

"No, we just want to celebrate my victory" says Trish.

"We know, but Randy took the opportunity in this case" said KellyKelly.

"She was embarrassed to say she has a date" said Natalya.

"Do not worry Trish, we will not tell anyone that you and Randy would go on a date" said Beth.

"You got me confused" says Trish.

"Well, have fun Trish" said Lita.

"Good luck" said Steph, Then they all left Trish, with the state of confusion.

"What the hell?" Said Trish, Trish returned to the locker room. Without knowing Trish, John hiding in metal casket. He hears all, his felt very bad. Should have been celebrating the victory was that he and Trish, not Randy. John began to surrender and was all for naught.

"I need a beer" says John.

* * *

Trish knocked on the hotel room door Randy. She had kept her promise to celebrate the victory with Randy. But after match, Trish did not find John. John also have not said anything about match a few hours ago. But Trish thinks that John returned first and was now asleep. After waiting about 1 minute, the door opened.

"Hi, I have been waiting for you" said Randy.

"Am I late?" Trish asked.

"No, the new pizza came about 3 minutes ago" said Randy.

"Amazing, I was just in time" says Trish.

Randy smiled "Well, please come in." said Randy.

"Thanks," said Trish, Randy closed the door behind him.

"Well, what would you watch?" Randy asked.

"Are you giving me a choice?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I want to watch Paranormal Activity" says Randy.

"Horror movie?" Trish said.

"If you do not mind" said Randy.

"Of course not, I love horror movies" Trish said.

"Well" said Randy. Then he took the tape and insert into the DVD player. A few minutes later the movie started playing "Here we go" said Randy. He sat next to Trish, he wrapped his arms around Trish. During the movie continues to play, they silent in silence. Occasionally Trish buried her face in the Randy chest because of fear or shock. Randy happy, he could be close to Trish without any interference from John. When they had finished with the movies and pizza, Trish decided to go back to her hotel room.

"Thanks for a fun celebration" says Trish.

"You're welcome" said Randy smiled "Next time we can watch it again?"

"Of course," said Trish, they paused for a moment. Then Randy bent down and kissed her lips softly, this time the kiss was more tender than the first kiss. This kiss makes Trish feel calmer. Randy pulled away from the kiss he looked at Trish's face.

"Good night Trish" Randy whispered.

"Good night" Trish said, and then he was down the hall and into the elevator. New Randy closed the door when he saw Trish disappears, turn. When the elevator opened, Trish surprised that a man fell and almost hit her. When Trish saw him, it was John. He smelled of beer, Trish think John drinking heavily.

"John" says Trish, but John did not answer. Trish decided to bring John back to his hotel room. She helped John to walk, when they had reached the front of the room John, Trish tried to take the keys in his pants pocket John "John, stop moving" said Trish.

"What?" Said John, after Trish got the key in, and put John in bed.

"You smell of beer" says Trish, she sat next to John, and undress John.

"Do you like the smell of beer?" said John teased.

"Stop talking" said Trish, she unbuttoned shirt John one by one.

"Oh yeah baby" said John.

"John stopped" said Trish hit the arm of John, John laughed. Trish knew he was drunk. And drunk people are not aware of his own words, Trish understand.

"What are you going to open my pants, too?" John asked, he got up and started hugging Trish.

"Yeah, I'll cut off your penis" says Trish.

John snapped "Why so?" Said John.

"Stop talking, so that I can let go of your clothes" says Trish.

After successfully releasing John's shirt. Suddenly, John Trish hugged tightly. John bare skin feels hot when touched Trish, conduct electricity like "John, you really smell like beer" Trish said, she tried to get out of the clutches of John.

"I do not care," said John "Hugging you makes me feel calmer" John rolled over, so he was right on Trish. Trish can see John's eyes were full of lust "Can not we stay this way forever?"

"No" said Trish "John you're drunk, now stop being stupid"

"You're right I'm drunk," said John.

"Then get out, so I can clean up your body" says Trish.

"I may be drunk," said John "But my love for you is clear" said John, he looked into her eyes. His breath caressing Trish's face.

"What the hell?" Trish said.

"I love you Trish" said John.

* * *

**Well, this is my ninth chapter. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

"John, do not joke" says Trish.

"I've always loved you Trish" said John.

"You're not just drunk, but you're crazy" says Trish.

"I was mad, and that's because you" said John, Trish would reply, but was interrupted by John's lips. John kissed Trish passionate and lustful. Trish rebelled and tried to encourage John. She put her hand on John's chest and pushed John away from her. But increasingly Trish triesthe more John pressed their lips. John forced his tongue into the mouth Trish. Trish could feel John's mouth tasted like beer, as he wrapped their tongues. Trish increasingly rebelled, trying to get out of fondling John.

"Stop fighting Trish" John said between kisses them, Trish hands down in the bowels of John. Trish could feel the muscles in the abdominal John harden.

"It's not true, I have to stop this" thought Trish, Trish gathered all her strength and pushed John away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trish said, she panted.

John wiped his lips "Kissing you" said John.

"You really are crazy" Trish said, she started to get angry.

"I just wanted to show that, I really love you" said John, Trish was silent she does not know what he meant "You do not realize that I loved you all along" says John, he screamed.

Trish began to weaken, "Go to sleep John, I know you're tired" Trish said she felt bad for John. Or maybe she has fallen in love with John.

"For many years I have loved you" John said "But why should you not be aware of it," said John "I've harbored my feelings, for almost eight years, I have been waiting for a long time"

"John ..." Trish interrupted by John.

"I've wasted my time, but I do not care," said John "I just want you to know that I really love you, and not like my sister"

"John I do not understand what you mean" said Trish.

"Of course you would not understand, it's because you do not love me," said John "I even had to do anything for you that you love me"

Trish sighed "I do not know that you love me" Trish said "Sorry"

"That's because you do not care about me" says John.

"I care about you John" says Trish "Just ..." Trish thought for a moment

"Just what?"

"Just let me learn to love you" said Trish.

"Do not if you only forced" said John, Trish sighed. She does not know what she should do. If she knows John loves her, maybe she'll learn to love John from scratch.

"I'm sorry John" says Trish, she hugged John tightly.

John replied hugs Trish "I understand, I can not force you" said John "But I hope you can love me"

Trish nodded "I'll try" Trish said, "Go to sleep John"

"I'll go to bed if you are with me" said John, Trish nodded. Then John lying in bed, Trish followed. When John was asleep, Trish got out of bed. She looked at John and kissed his cheek.

"Good night John" Trish whispered, and then she returned to her hotel room.

**Trish POV**

I've got my hotel room. I took pajamas and wear. I sat up in bed and think about John. I really do not know that he loved me for a very long time. Actually I love John, but part of me loves Randy. I know it's a strange thing, but who knew it would happen. This is all beyond my expectations, they loved me and I loved them. But I can not decide who I would choose. The girls have asked me to choose, but it was very difficult for me. It's all my fault, I should not go back to RAW. But wait, I did not even know that they love me. This probably led John and Randy compete. I really feel very bad, if I had to choose one of them, it means I'm going to break the hearts of any of the They.

"God help me" I said, I was lying in bed. And in a few minutes I fell asleep.

I woke up when the alarm goes off, I rolled over and turned off the alarm. I got up and sat for a moment, and then I opened the curtains. I feel the morning sun through the glass of my hotel room, the sun was warm on my body makes me more relaxed. I took my phone and saw six missed calls and ten messages. It turns out that all the missed calls and messages from John, I felt guilty leaving him overnight.

**John POV**

I was really annoyed when I know Trish left me. I have tried calling her but no reply, I have sent a message to her but she did not reply. She really made me confused. I tried calling her a few minutes ago, but there is no answer. I find her to stay away from me, it feels weird. I took my wallet and pulled out a photograph. It is a picture of me with Trish, I could see my muscular arms wrapped around slim waist Trish. She smiled very sweetly in this photo, I smiled looking photo. We look like a pair of lovers, her smile can make butter melt. As I kept looking at the photos, I heard my cell phone ringing. I think it was Trish, so I ran and took the phone. However, I get a sense of disappointment when I look at the phone screen that read the name "Edge". I answered the phone with lazy.

"Hey dude" said Edge.

"Hi" I said weakly.

"What yeng happened?" He asked.

"No" I said "What is the point you call me?"

"Do you want to go to breakfast?" He said "If you want, I'm waiting for you in the hotel restaurant"

"Yeah, I'll be there in 30 minutes" I said.

"Okay" he said, and then I end the call.

**Randy POV**

I smile when I smell perfume Trish on the shirt I wore last night. I love the scent of Trish, her smelled so good. That's one reason why I am so in love with Trish, she's fashionable, beautiful, and sexy. Even after all these years she's still beautiful, if I had a chance to look at her face every day, I would have to do. I took my phone and called Trish, but after I called several times no answer. I assume she might still showering or sleeping, and I plan to bring her breakfast. So I decided to get breakfast alone in 30 minutes.

**End Of Randy POV**

Trish was dressed, she would go to breakfast with the girls. But her very nervous, because John and Randy kept calling her. She did not want to talk to any of them. Not out of anger, but because her wanted to keep a distance from them. She did not want to break their hearts, maybe this is the best way for Trish.

Trish stepped into the elevator, she finds a middle-aged woman who smiling at her. She continued to look towards Trish.  
"I know you're upset" She said "It can be seen from your eyes, you are hard to choose one of them" said the woman, her like a fortune teller "But you should know, one day you will choose one of them, they are very loved you, you also have an aura that always shine on your face "said the woman, Trish is really confused. Then the lift stopped, and the woman came out "you have the very beautiful hazel eyes, good luck" said the woman, and then he got out of the elevator and go.

"Excuse me," said Trish, but her cut off because the elevator was closed "What the hell was that?" Trish leaned on the wall of the elevator, she lowered her head and look at her shoes. She thought what she had just said the woman. When the elevator stopped on the floor 8, Trish look shoes that do not familiar to her. She looked up and met John Cena baby blue eyes. John stepped up and stood right next to Trish, he looked Trish sharp.

"Where were you last night?" John asked coldly.

"I went back to my hotel room" Trish said, the atmosphere in the elevator became very terrible.

"That's a smart way to leave a man drunk, alone" John said sarcastically. Trish closed her eyes tightly, she felt so stupid.

"I do not want to disturb you" said Trish, John laughed false.

"Well, you look like a spoiled little bitch" said John, Trish flinched at the words of John. Trish lowered her head, and hold back the tears will fall. Then the lift stopped, Trish thankful that there would be someone among them. However, it all disappeared when Randy walked. Randy smiled as he saw Trish.

"Hi" said Randy, Trish smiled. John looked at Randy disgusting "What's wrong?" Randy asked Trish.

"No" said Trish "I'm just tired" John knew Trish lying.

"Okay" said Randy, and their in silence. Trish felt the elevator running very slow. She wanted to get out of there, she did not want to be there. A few minutes later, the elevator reached the ground floor. Trish quickly out of the elevator, she walked into the girls

The girls looked at Trish weird.

"What's wrong?" Ask Lita.

"You look scared" said Beth.

"No" says Trish.

"Tell us, what's wrong?" Natalya said.

"Yeah, I know there must be something" said KellyKelly.

"Okay" said Trish "I met with John and Randy in the elevator"

"And what makes you scared?" Beth asked.

"I was afraid of John" Trish said softly.

"Why did it happen, what he hurt you?" Natalya asked.

"Tell me Trish" said Lita.

Trish sighed, "He said to me, that I was a spoiled little bitch" Trish said, tears started flowing from her face.

"I can not believe he said it," said KellyKelly, Lita hugged her best friend.

"He was terrible" said Natalya.

"Quiet Trish" said Beth, she rubbed the back of Trish. Randy saw that Trish cry, he did not know what happened. He plans to ask Trish after breakfast. John looked at Trish cried, he felt so bad. But he could not resist the words coming out of his mouth. He knew Trish would hate him after this.

* * *

Randy went to Trish when Trish will come out of the hotel.

"Hi Trish" said Randy.

Trish smiled "Hi" Trish said "Can I help you?"

"No," Randy said "I just want to talk to you"

"Okay, please" said Trish.

"What makes you cry at breakfast?" Randy asked.

"Did you see me?" Trish says she does not think that Randy watching her.

"Yeah, what happened?" He asked, Trish sighed she could not tell him what happened.

"Nothing" said Trish.

"Do not lie to me," said Randy.

"It was just a small problem" says Trish.

"Tell me the problem" he said.

"I just miss my family, I remember them and cry" said Trish lie.

"Really?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," said Trish "I have no reason to cry over anyone but them"

Randy nodded, Trish reason very reasonable "Okey" Randy said "If there is something you just say to me"

"Are you going to help?" Trish said.

"Of course," said Randy.

"I will" Trish said "I gotta go, see you later"

"See you" Randy said. Then Trish left, she headed to the parking lot.

Trish took the car keys in her purse, she would go to Starbucks to get a cup of coffee. She wants to make herself better, she did not want to sad constantly. As she headed for her car, she met with John. They stared at each other, but Trish broke eye contact. And walked away without saying anything. Trish comes to the driver's seat, she started driving and passing John. While John was still staring at Trish's car away. He knew this would happen, Trish will hate him.

* * *

**Well, this is my tenth chapter. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

2 days have passed, it is the second worst day for John. For 2 days he and Trish also never spoke or looked at each other. It was so painful for John, he wanted to talk to Trish, but he was too shy to speak first. And for 2 days as well, he always saw Randy and Trish together all the time. Seeing smiles Trish sincere moments with Randy that killed John. And the most painful part is when John and Trish met, Trish would pretend not to see John.

John was in the locker room Edge with Lita, he wanted to ask for a solution or anything so he can apologize to Trish. He knew Trish was furious, so he wanted to apologize before it was too late.

"Well, so what should I do?" John asked.

"I do not know John" says Lita.

"We can not help you" said Edge.

"Come on, you can do" said John.

"Trish was very angry with your words" Lita said.

"I know, so for that I come to you" John said.

"It was not easy John, Trish stubborn girl" says Edge.

"If I become Trish, I will do the same" said Lita "Your words are very painful"

John looked down "I know, when I was in a bad mood" says John.

"And you wreak on Trish, right?" Edge said.

"You even become Trish boyfriendh" said Lita "If you become boyfriend Trish, I know you will be treated Trish badly"

"No," said John "I love Trish"

"We believe that you loved Trish, but Trish will not believe that you love her" said Edge, John sighed. Edge may be right, Trish did not believe that he loved Trish.

* * *

Randy and Trish down the hall, Trish laughs when Randy tells a joke. Hanging out with Randy a few days to make Trish forget about John, she had even forgotten the incident while in the elevator, a few days ago.

"Well, do you want to go back to the hotel or you want to go somewhere?" Randy asked.

"I do not know, but maybe I want to go somewhere" said Trish.

"Where are we going?" Randy asked.

"I do not know" said Trish.

"Well, it means I will be directions?" Said Randy.

Trish laughed softly "I think so" said Trish "Just meet me in the parking lot, 30 minutes"

"Okay" said Randy, and then they parted.

John was entering all his belongings into the trunk of the car, he felt hopeless. Because Edge and Lita could not help him, maybe he had to do all by yourself. When he would go to the driver's side, he saw Trish standing not far from where he parked the car. Small smile emerged from the lips of John, he thought it a good time to apologize to Trish. He started to take the first step, when he will take the second step, he saw Randy came and kissed Trish. Heart John destroyed instantly saw it, he returned to his car and leave without seeing them.

Randy and Trish driving a few minutes. After that they came to a beautiful beach. Trish was surprised to see this beautiful beach.  
"This place is wonderful" said Trish.

"But not as beautiful as you" said Randy, Trish blushed "Well, do not just stand there, let's go" said Randy, Trish nodded. Then they started to sit on the sand beach, Trish her toes buried in the sand. They began to talk and laugh, Randy really waiting for this atmosphere. This time, in this place, she would tell his love for Trish.

"Trish" said Randy.

Trish turned "Yes?" Trish said.

"There's something I want to say to you" said Randy

"Please" said Trish.

"Promise me you will not be surprised" Randy said.

"Well, I promise" said Trish.

"Actually ... hmm .." Said Randy.

"What?" Trish said.

"Actually I ..." He said.

"What is it?" Trish said, she began to wonder.

"Actually, I love you" Kara Randy softly.

"What did you say?" Trish said she could not believe what it says, by Randy.

"I love you" Randy said "I love you Trish" Trish surprised to hear the confession of Randy. So far the girls right that John and Randy loved her. She really did not believe it would happen. Trish was silent, she did not know what to say "You do not have to answer, I just want you to know that I love you" Trish nodded "I'll wait for your answer, anytime" said Randy, and Randy lifted her chin, then gently Randy kissed Trish. The kiss was not long, only a few seconds, but very gentle "We have to get back to the hotel"

When all the way, Randy holding Trish hand. And Trish thought it was so sweet, how could she not like Randy. Randy is a handsome, romantic, he is also sexy. All women will be jealous if they see Trish date with Randy. When the red light, Randy turned and looked at Trish.

"What's wrong with my face?" Trish asked, she began to take a mirror in her bag

.  
"Nothing" Randy said "You're very pretty, with your beautiful hazel eyes" Trish blushed.

"Thank you" Trish said softly.

"I do not know what I would do if one day you'll be my girlfriend" Randy said "You're just going to be the perfect girlfriend" Trish just looked down, she covered her cheeks were flushed. Randy smiled at Trish blushed.

John pacing in his hotel room, he does not know what he should do. He's not a guy who can properly apologize to the lady. But he's afraid that if he moved too long, Trish will belong to Randy. If he's just quiet without doing anything, it's just to give Randy a chance. And if the occasion was well used by Randy, he'll get the pain forever. He glanced at the clock, it was at 11:08 pm.

"Is Trish was in her hotel room?" John asked yourself "I'd better check out" said John, he stood up and opened the door. But he came back again, as he was very nervous, "Why do I like to face the exam" John is really quite nervous, he could even hear his heartbeat "Calm your mind fool" said John.

Trish wrapped the towel around her, she had just finished bathing. When she stepped outside, he heard a knock at the door. She thought it was the girls, because a few minutes ago they said it would come to the room Trish.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Trish said, she had not even wearing clothes. When Trish opened the door, she was surprised to see John standing at the front door. John was also surprised to see Trish just use the towel, his jaw dropped to see Trish. But he cast out all his dirty mind.

"John" says Trish, she closed the door a little to cover her body.

"Hi" said John nervous.

"What do you want?" Trish asked.

"I just want to talk to you, if you could?" John asked, he became very nervous with Trish different treated.

"Okay" said Trish, but John knows that Trish was not interested "Please, come in." said Trish.

"Thank you," said John, then John came in and sat on the couch.

"Just wait a few minutes, I'm going to dress" says Trish flat, John nodded.

After a few minutes, Trish came out of the bathroom and have used clothing. But John thinks Trish is so sexy with her hair still wet. John looked at Trish slender body, as if he felt that Trish was teasing. Trish sat beside John, and looked at him.

"So what brings you here?" Trish asked.

"Well, I just want to talk something to you" said John.

"Please" Trish said "But do not talk if you just want to say I was' spoiled little bitch" I already know that "John became very bad.

"I'm not here to say it," said John.

"Good" said Trish "Hurry up, I'm sleepy"

"Can you be Trish, I know that before?" Said John.

"I'm still the first" Trish said "But you who changed me"

"I never change you" said John.

"You're changing me" said Trish "You say I am a 'bitch', right?" Trish said, she gave quotes to the word bitch "And I'm going to be a bitch to you Cena" Trish said "For years I tried to be honorable and respectable woman, and simply you says it all" Trish said firmly "It destroys everything I've done"

"Trish let me explain everything" said John.

"No John, no need to" Trish says "I ..."

"Trish stop blaming me" Shouts John, Trish shocked "You did not even give me a chance to speak" said John shouted, he starts to get angry, "That's just a small problem"

"Yeah, it's a small problem, if you tell it to a slut" said Trish "And you must remember that I am not a slut"

"I did not even say you're a slut" said John, they start getting into fights "You're making this more difficult"

"I?" Trish said "That's you"

"Trish can you hear me?" Said John.

"I will listen to you if you stop screaming at me" Trish said.

John sighed, he began to control his emotions "All right" said John.

"Do not mince words" Trish said.

"I came here to apologize to you" said John "I know, my words at that very painful"

"So what?" Trish said, as if she did not care.

"I respect you, and I love you" said John, Trish surprised. She remembers when John was drunk, that he says he loved Trish.

"Excuse me?" Said Trish, John grasp both hands Trish, and put on his chest.

"Can you feel?" Said John.

"What?" Trish said.

"Can you feel my heartbeat?" John asked.

Trish paused "Yeah," said Trish.

"It's still beating for you" said John "Every day I try to live for you" said John "I had never felt like this, but with you it is different"

"John ..." Trish said, but John cut her off.

"Do not say anything Trish, I just want you to know the truth," said John, Trish looked down. John released her hand and hugged Trish "Be my girlfriend Trish, I'm sure you will be happy" Trish replied hugs John, she hugged John tightly. As has been so long she did not hugging John "I'll do anything if you be my girlfriend"

"It was not easy John" says Trish, she rested her head on John's shoulder. A flow of tears in her eyes.

"You only have to say yes or no," said John, she stroked the hair Trish.

"Just give me time to think," said Trish.

"I'll wait, whenever it," said John. Then Trish Randy remembered the words are almost the same. It makes her hard to choose. Trish pulled away from the embrace, John saw the tears in the eyes of Trish recalled.

"Do not cry," said John, he wiped tears from Trish. After wiping the tears Trish, John was tempted to kiss Trish. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Trish moaned softly, she arms around neck John. They both make out for a long time. John hoped it would never end, but he was wrong when he heard a familiar voice.

"You bastard, how dare you kiss Trish" said someone, John and Trish dragged apart. Quickly blow landed on handsome face John. John looked at him full of hatred, as if John will kill him today.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. Please review the. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes :))**

**I feel very bad, after watching Survivor Series. I was sad when John could not win the WWE Champion.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

"Oh my god" said Trish, she was surprised that Randy came suddenly and attacked John. Trish helped John stand "Are you okay?" Trish asked, she saw a little blood from the lips of John. She wiped the blood with her thumb. John wraps his arm around Trish's waist.

"You are very bad attack Orton" said John.

Randy grunted "Do not ever put your lips on Trish again or ..."

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?" Said John.

"Yeah, if you ask" Randy said, he stepped up and wanted to beat John, but Trish held. Currently, Trish is really nervous and panicked, she wants out of there. But if she comes out, maybe one of them will die.

"Like you have the guts to kill me" said John.

"Of course I have the guts to kill you" Randy said, he began to take the shirt collar John, and looked at him with a look of death.

"Hey, hey" Trish said "Just stop" Trish said, she pulled away Randy from Randy "Come on Randy" Trish said, and then he let go John. He pulled Trish to be closer to him.

"Do not you ever close to him again" said Randy on Trish, Randy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What gives you the right?" John said rudely "You're not Trish boyfriend" said John, he pulled Trish away from Randy.

"I'm not Trish boyfriend, but I'm going to be aTrish boyfriend" said Randy.

John laughed "Keep dreaming" said John.

"Can you be quiet, it was late at night" Trish says "I do not want security guards to come"

Randy turned on Trish "You forgot your wallet in the car" says Randy, he handed the wallet to Trish.

"Thanks," said Trish. Then Randy attention back to John.

"This business is not yet finished Cena" said Randy, Randy suddenly kissed her lips lightly "Bye" said Randy, and he gave stares death in John. And he went from room Trish.

"What the hell's he doing?" John said angrily.

"I'm really tired of seeing you guys compete" says Trish.

"I'm not tired at all" said John, and Trish evaporate.

"Well, I'm sleepy, I'm probably going to sleep" says Trish.

"Can I sleep with you?" Said John.

Trish shocked "What?" Trish said.

"I mean, you sleep on the bed" said John.

Trish laughed "You even got a bigger bed" said Trish.

"So I want to be with you tonight" said John.

"Sorry John" Trish says "I want to be alone tonight"

"Too bad" John said sadly.

"But next time, I'll think about it" Trish said "Sorry" Then Trish hugged John.

"No problem" said John replied hugs Trish. When Trish hugged John, Trish could smell the perfume are worn John. Scent is very delicate for a man like John. She liked the smell of perfume John, she inhaled the scent of perfume John to fulfill her lungs. Trish tightened her embrace on John.

"I think I changed my mind" said Trish, she was hugging John and still inhale perfume John.

"What?" Said John.

"You can stay here tonight" said Trish.

John smiled "I knew you would ask me to stay" said John, and Trish pulled away from the hug.

Trish laughed "Well, I'm going to sleep now" Trish said "If you want to do something, please"

"I did not do something, I will sleep well" said John. Trish turned off the lights and started to climb into bed, as well as John. Initially, Trish hesitate to touch John, knowing they had become lovers. John realizes that Trish did not touch it at all.

"Trish" said John, though the room was dark, but John could see Trish hazel eyes that glow.

"Yes?" Trish said.

"Are you going to sleep like that?" John asked.

"Like what?" Trish said.

"You look like a scared to get close to me" said John.

"Really?" Trish said "Maybe it's just how you feel"

"Okay" said John, and he turned on the lights on the table "Then come here" He opened his arms, so Trish could hug him.

"What's that?" Trish said.

"Just come here" said John, and he scooped Trish and hugged her "I know you'll be comfortable if such" Trish smiled, then John turned off the light and lay back down in bed with Trish in his arms.

"Well, I'm feeling like it," said Trish.

"Come on, I know you've always wanted in my arms" said John, "I am John Cena, all women want in my arms, you're a lucky woman Trish" said John arrogant.  
Trish laughed "And I was Trish Stratus, all men want me in their arms, you're a lucky man Cena" said Trish, she quoted the words of John.

"Hey, that's my words" said John.

"I just borrowed" says Trish, John laughed.

"Well, you're so cute" said John.

"Really, I never felt I was cute" says Trish.

"I do not know, but you're really cute" said John "and beautiful" Yeah, everyone always says Trish beautiful, many times. However, this time it was very different.

"Thanks," said Trish.

"I would be very happy if you be my wife," said John.

"Wife?" Trish said.

"Yeah" said John "Did not I ever tell you I am looking for a wife, not a girlfriend"

Trish laughed softly "I'm not ready to get married, even though I should have married" says Trish.

"I know" said John "But I'll wait"

"Until when?" Trish said.

"Until you're ready" said John.

"If I'm not going to be ready?" Trish said.

"I'll wait forever," said John "Even till I die" Trish surprised to hear the words of John. There never was a person who said that, until John said.

"You sure?" Trish said.

"I'm sure" said John.

"If one day I'll get married, but with someone else, what would you do?" Trish asked.

"I will make you and your husband divorced, so I came to you and asked you to be my wife," said John.

Trish laughed "You are very crafty" said Trish, John laughed "I'm going to bed, so I can get up early"

"Okay" said John.

"Good night" said Trish.

"No kiss?" John asked.

"How dare you Cena" said Trish joked.

"Come on, just one time" says John.

"No," said Trish.

"Okay" said John "But I will not let you sleep"

"Okay, okay" said Trish, then she looked up and kissed his cheek.

"Only the cheek?" Said John.

"So what?" Trish said.

'I want lips "said John.

"What the hell?" Trish said.

"If you do not want to, it's okay" said John "But I will not let you sleep"

"Well" said Trish, then she looked up and cupped his face. She kissed John passionately and lust. John could feel the softness of her lips, he devoured her lips. Trish moaned a little when their tongues involved. Trish swear, she could feel John's tongue was in her throat. They make out as long as they could, John pulled Trish to be closer to him. After make out around over 7 minutes, they pulled apart.

"Wow" said John, he wiped his lips "That was incredible" Trish smiled.

"Now I'm going to sleep" says Trish.

"Please" said John, Trish then John rested her head on his chest. And he fell asleep. But not with John, he was given the kiss of a few minutes ago. According to John, it is the most incredible kiss. He never kissed a woman with a passion, but it's different with Trish. He did not know why he always wanted to kiss Trish, he felt Trish like a drug that always made he addicted.

* * *

Trish was in her locker room, she had just finished doing tag team match with Beth Phoenix against Beth Eve and KellyKelly. When Trish put the championship belt on the couch, she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming" Trish said, after she opened the door. She found Randy Orton standing with a bunch of red roses.

"Hi" said Trish smiled broadly.

"Hi" said Randy "Congratulations for your match"

"Thanks," said Trish.

"And this is for you" said Randy, he was handed a bunch of flowers on Trish.

"Wow, thank you," said Trish.

"You're welcome" Randy said "Hmm ... Trish"

"Yes," said Trish.

"Hmm ..." Randy said he was nervous to tell Trish "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?" Trish said confused.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, I beg" Randy said "I'm sure you'll be happy when with me"

"I ..." Trish began to panic, she did not know what to do.

"I beg" Randy said, he holding both hands Trish.

Trish smiled at Randy "I think ..." Trish thought, while Randy was very nervous.

"Please say yes" thought Randy.

"Yes," said Trish.

"Really?" Randy said, he smiled broadly. Then Randy jumping and cheering, and it makes Trish laughed "So now we are dating?"

"Yeah," said Trish, then Randy hugged Trish tightly.

"Well, I will tell everyone that we are dating" Randy said.

"Are you going to do like a girl?" Trish said laughing.

"I think yes," Randy said "I will tell everyone that we are dating"

"Okay" said Trish.

"Just wait for me back" said Randy, Trish nodded. Then Randy Trish kissed on the lips quick "I love you"

"Love you too" said Trish, it was the first time Trish says that she loves Randy, but it is a fact. As for Randy, he told everyone that he and Trish have been dating. This time Randy acted like a girl, who told gossip to everyone. And as he had expected, everyone knew him and Trish dating, except John. He'll let John know the news itself. Trish had packed up all her belongings, she is now waiting for Randy to back to the hotel. About 4 minutes later Randy came.

"Hi babe" Randy said, he approached and kissed Trish "You ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you" said Trish.

"Okay" said Randy, and then he took a bag Trish, and they left the arena.

"So how does everyone react?" Trish asked.

"They were very surprised, and I love it," said Randy.

"Oh yeah?" Trish said.

"Yeah," said Randy.

"What you have told the girls?" Trish asked.

"Not just the girls, but all Divas" Randy said "And they are very eager"

Trish laughed "Well, that's the reaction I always guessed" says Trish.

Randy smiled to his girlfriend "Is that from now on you will be moving to my room?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, if you want to pack all my stuff" says Trish.

"With pleasure, baby" said Randy, he kissed Trish. Trish smiled.

* * *

John was in his hotel room, he was listening to music from his iPod. He wanted to comfort himself, because today he has not met with Trish. Far from Trish make him suffer. He has called Trish, but her cell phone is off. Then John heard a knock at the door, he opened the door and find Edge. He was a bit confused, because Edge rarely come into his room, unless there is a problem.

"Now what?" Said John.

"Is that how you welcoming your best friend?" Edge said.

"I'm really not in a good mood now," said John.

"Did you know today's news?" Edge asked.

"What news?" John asked curiously.

"Let me in so I can tell you" said Edge, and John away from the door and let Edge go. Without a doubt, Edge sat on the sofa in dismay.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I've got news for you" said Edge.

"What news?" John asked.

"The bad news is very bad" said Edge.

"Tell me" said John.

"Randy and Trish them been dating" said Edge

* * *

**Well, this is my twelfth chapter. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

Trish was sitting in the audience, she accompanied Randy playing football. Yeah, these are activities performed Randy when he was tired. It's different from a lot of people, when most people will rest when tired. But Randy is different, he will play football or other sports game types. Trish would love to get Randy to go wherever. Trish smiled as Randy turned to her and gave a sweet smile. However, Randy will occasionally waving at Trish, or give blow kisses. When finished playing football, Randy went to Trish.

"Hey, baby" said Randy, Trish stood up and kissed lightly on the lips.

"Hey," said Trish smiled "Are you tired?"

"No, if you're here" said Randy.

Trish smiled "You are thirsty, do not you?" Ask Trish.

"Exactly" said Randy.

"You're lucky" Trish said, giving a bottle of mineral water on Randy.

"This is what I need, thank you" said Randy, and he open the bottle and drink the mineral water.

"You're welcome" said Trish.

"Do you want us to get back to the hotel now?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, you need a shower" Trish said "you are sweating"

Randy smirked "Are not I sexy when sweaty?" Said Randy.

Trish rolled her eyes "Yeah, but I'm more sexy" says Trish, Randy laughed.

"You're right, you're more sexy" Randy said, and then he kissed Trish "Come" said Randy, and then they went back to the hotel.

"I'm going to get a shower" Randy said, when they have arrived at their hotel room.  
"Okay" said Trish. Then Trish sitting on the couch and watch TV "I'm hungry" said Trish, she glanced at the clock, and when it was time for dinner. Trish got up and headed for a small kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and pulled out some ham and some of the vegetables needed to make some burgers for her and Randy. Once done with the burger, she took a box of orange juice. She took the glass and poured. When she would put the juice back in the fridge, there is a pair of large hands and hugged her. She knows it's Randy.

"We can have dinner at the restaurant" Randy said, kissing Trish.

Trish smiles "Why do we always eat at the restaurant?" Trish asked.

"Because it will help you" said Randy.

"Really?" Trish said "We do not have to eat in the restaurant, if we could make our own food, right?"

"Well, you're right" said Randy.

"So, just go dressed and we'll have dinner, I'm hungry" said Trish.

"Well" said Randy, he kissed Trish.

* * *

John was in a night club, every day he would spend the night to get drunk. Edge has even asked him to stop getting drunk, because it would be good for him and his career. But John never listen to Edge, he just took that as a passing breeze. He will spend tens of beers in one night, he felt the world had ended. Trish had left, and Trish did not even care about him. This is the end of life for John.

"John, let's go" said Edge.

"I still want to be here" said John.

"Damn you have been drinking heavily" says Edge.

"No," said John "I only drink about 5 glasses of beer"

"Only?" Edge says "You're crazy"

"Come on," said John.

"Think clearly John" said Edge.

"I can not" said John, he screamed "I feel this is the end of my life, since Trish was dating a bastard like Orton"

"Why do you always make Trish as your reason to get drunk?" Edge asked.

"That's because I love her, damn" said John.

"This is not the end of everything, man" Edge said "They're just dating, not engaged or married"

"What's the difference?" Said John.

"Of course different stupid" Edge said "They are able to break up"

"Huh?" John said confused.

"Duh! Some day they will break up, so you have a chance to get Trish" Edge said "This is not the end of everything"

John nodded in understanding "Yeah, you're right" said John "One day they will break"

"Yeah" said Edge "Let's get out of here, so that you can think of ways how to separate them"

"Okay" said John. Then Edge and John left a nightclub.

* * *

"Are you really a date with Randy?" Lita asked.

"Yes, I am" says Trish.

"I can not believe you guys are dating" said Steph excited.

"I was surprised to find you a date" said KellyKelly "Taking you said that you would never choose between them"

"Yeah, but I changed my mind" says Trish.

"Did you love Randy?" Natalya asked

"Yes I do" says Trish.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Beth.

"But I'm not too" says Lita.

Trish squinted at her best friend "Why?" Trish asked.

"I do not know" said Lita "Honestly, I'm more glad you're with John"

"But Trish and Randy they look cute together" said Steph. Steph and Lita always have a difference of principle. But they never even become hostile.

"Yes" said KellyKelly "Randy is one of the hottest Superstars, sorry Trish" Trish smiled at KellyKelly.

"Not well" Beth said "I think Randy is a snob"

"What made you accept Randy as your boyfriend?" Natalya asked.

"I do not know" said Trish.

"Do not tell me, you're just forced" says Steph.

"I can not" said Trish "When he asked me, I could not say no. Yet I love him"

"I believe that you loved Randy" Lita said "But I'm more glad you're with John"

"Team Cena" said Beth and Natalya.

"Team Orton" said Steph and KellyKelly, Trish laughed.

"I just warn you Trish" said Lita.

"Yeah Li, I appreciate it," said Trish, and Lita smiled.

* * *

"Dude, you're not going to believe that I was going out with Trish" Randy said to Cody.

"You've been saying that all day" Cody said.

"You know what else?" said Randy.

"What?" Ask Cody.

"More and more, the more I love her, man," said Randy.

"It was good" said Cody.

"I loved spending time with her" said Randy.

Cody nodded "Does she know ..." Cody distracted.

"About Sam?" Randy asked.

"Yes," said Cody.

"I think I'm not going to tell her" Randy said.

"Are you crazy" Cody said.

"Yes I am" Randy said "I do not want Trish go away from me, just because thing's stupid"

"But you have to tell Trish" said Cody.

"I thought I would not do it," said Randy.

"How about going out for herself?" Cody said.

"She not going to" Randy said "If you do not tell"

"I?" Cody said "I will not tell"

"Well, so just keep this from everyone, especially Trish" said Randy.

"Okay" said Cody.

* * *

Trish tried to get out of the grip of Randy, they both had returned to the hotel and sleep. But at midnight, Trish wanted to pee. And since a few minutes ago, she was trying to get out of the grip of Randy. She did not know why as they slept, Randy would hold her tightly, as if Trish will blur over time. After trying hard, Trish finally able to get out of the grip of Randy. She quickly headed for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Trish came out of the bathroom with a feeling of relief. She glanced at the clock, then at 2:54 am. She also saw the calendar, she narrowed her eyes. Listed in the calendar, April 23. Trish then went back to bed, but she conscious.

"23?" Trish said softly, so as not to wake Randy "April?" She said again, she thought for a moment "Do not, John's birthday today?" Trish said, a small smile emerged from her lips. She took the the phone on the charger, and she sent a message to John

_Hi Johnny, I know today is your birthday. So happy birthday, I hope you'll be a better man. Sorry to not care about you lately. But I love you, baby._

Trish press the Submit button, she smiled. She glad that he did not forget the birthday of John. Trish lay down and closed her eyes.

"Happy Birthday John" Trish said softly.

* * *

Trish was walking in the hallway, she was getting juice, in the catering room. Now she is back to her locker room. When she passed John locker room, the door was open. And John came out of his locker room, he has a face that tired and dispirited on his birthday.

"Hey John" says Trish, she smiled at John.

Bright smile emerged from his face "Hey Trish" said John "I never saw you a few days"

"Really?" Trish said "Maybe it's because I'm always in the Divas locker room with the girls"

John nodded, "You look great" says John.

"Thanks," said Trish "Well, happy birthday"

"Do you remember my birthday?" John asked.

"Of course," said Trish "Did not I send a message to you this morning?"

"Yeah" said John "I'm glad you said it twice"

Trish smiled "Me too" said Trish.

"Well, I heard you are dating with Orton?" Said John.

"Yeah," said Trish.

"Too bad" said John, Trish laughed softly "I will throw a party for my birthday tonight, would you come?"

"Are you inviting me?" Trish asked.

"Your name is the first person I would invite" said John.

Trish smiled "Of course I'll come" Trish said "Did you invite all the Divas and Superstars?"

"Yes I do" said John "The party begins at 9 am right"

"Okay" said Trish "Well, I'll see you later tonight" said Trish, then she kissed his cheek.

"See you tonight" said John.

* * *

After the show, Trish and Randy returned to their hotel rooms early. Once up, Trish toward large closet, and took out all of her dress. Randy confused watching his girlfriend.

"You're going where?" Randy asked.

"Birthday Party John" says Trish, she started picking out dresses.

"What?" Randy said "You're not going to go away"

"What the hell?" Trish said "He's my friend, and today is his birthday"

"Thatnot my business" says Randy.

"But it's my business" says Trish.

"The point is, you're not going to go" said Randy.

"I would still go" Trish said "If you ban me, I'll give you a lesson Orton"

Randy sighed, "Well, you may go" Randy said resignedly.

"You also have to go" said Trish.

"I?" Randy said surprised "Never"

"You look like a girl, you should be embarrassed by your age" Trish said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, okay" said Randy.

"It was good" said Trish, she gave Randy a kiss on the lips. Either way, Randy will obey all the the will Trish. He did not want Trish angry and they will get break up.

Trish was dressed, she was wearing a club dress, black tight, sleeveless. With low chest piece, so the cleavage is visible. It was also shown Trish beautiful legs. She uses a black platforms shoes as high as 15 cm. She made her hair curly, so she looks very sexy. She also about providing a thin make-up on her face. Trish once checked herself in the mirror, she put lip gloss on her lips. Then she includes a few items that she considers very important, into the bag. A few minutes later Randy came out of the bathroom and was dressed.

"Trish I've ..." Randy jaw dropped when he saw Trish "Ready" he said softly.

_"Damn, she is very sexy"_ thought Randy.

"Randy what you see there, let's go" said Trish.

Randy was silent. Then, he went to Trish and kissed passionately.

"You're beautiful" Randy said between kisses "and sexy" Then they pulled apart. Trish smiled at Randy.

"Well, we have to go" said Trish, Randy nodded and kissed Trish once again. After driving a few minutes, they arrived at John's birthday party.

"Here we go" said Randy.

"Come" said Trish.

"Wait" said Randy.

"What else?" Trish asked.

"This" said Randy, he kissed Trish again and passionately, causing a small moan escaped from her lips "I love kissing you" Randy said as they pulled apart.

Trish smiled "Come on, I do not want to make everyone wait" said Trish and Randy get out of the car first and then open the car door for Trish. As they walked into the room filled with the Superstars and Divas, all eyes are on Trish. Randy wraps his arms around her waist, possessive.

"Hey man look at Trish" Edge said John. John turned and instantly, his jaw dropped to see Trish.

"Damn she's hot and beautiful" says John, Edge laughs.

"I'm going over to John" says Trish on Randy.

Randy sighed, "Just a minute" said Randy.

"I do not promise" said Trish laughed.

"Hey," said Randy, and then he kissed Trish "I'll wait for you, if you're looking for me, I was with Cody" Trish nodded. Then Trish approached John who was amazed to see Trish.

"John, Trish went to your" Whispered Edge.

"What?" Said John.

"That Trish" said Edge.

"Hey," said Trish.

"Hey Trish" said John and Edge.

Trish smiled "Once again happy birthday" said Trish.

John laughed softly "You have spoken many times" said John, Trish laughed. Edge cleared his throat.

"Oh," said Trish awkward "Where Lita?"

"I dunno, she might drown in a sea of people" said Edge, Trish laughed.

Trish nodded "Great Party" said Trish.

"Thanks," said John, then they start to get awkward. Edge knows that his friend needed help, he wondered what he should do. But then, the slow song started to play. Finally he found the idea that he is very bright.

Edge pulled out his phone and sent a message to John.

"Sorry" said John when his cell phone rang, Trish nodded. Then John opened the message.

_Take her to dance_

John glanced Edge beside him, Edge nodded. John returns the cell phone in the pocket, he began to draw breath.

"Do you want to dance?" John asked.

"I?" Trish said.

"Yeah," said John.

"Of course," said Trish, Trish gave her bag to the Edge "Can you keep a few minutes?"

"Gladly" Edge said, and then he took a bag Trish.

"Trish still look hot tonight" said Wade Barrett on Randy.

"She's damn so sexy" Cody said.

"You're lucky to have Trish" said Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Just keep your views of my girl" said Randy, they all laughed.

"But what about John?" Wade asked.

"He's what?" Asked Randy.

"You have to see for yourself" said Ted. Randy turned around and saw John's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Anger began to emerge, Randy began to rise and want to beat John. But Cody restrain him.

"Let me beat him" said Randy.

"Let it go" said Cody.

"What did you say?" Randy said angrily.

"Let them go" Cody said "I do not want you to make a scene here, the party just started"

"Moreover, they are pretty close from a few years ago," said Wade.

"It does no harm if Trish dancing with John" Ted said.

Randy sighed "Okay" said Randy, and Randy sat back down. But the phone rang, he picked up the phone and stared at the screen.

"Damn" said Randy.

"Who?" Cody asked.

"Sam" Randy whispered.

"Just answer the call" said Cody, Randy nodded and answered the call.

"Hey baby" said one woman.

* * *

**Well, this is my thirteenth chapter. I hope you like it. Please to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading, I love you guys :))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

"Hey baby" said one woman.

Randy sighed softly "Hey," said Randy.

"What are you doing, so it sounds very noisy in there?" she asked.

"Oh, I was at a birthday party John" Randy said.

"John Cena?" she asked.

"Yes he is" says Randy.

"Tell him I said happy birthday" She said.

"I'm going to say" Randy said.

"Okay" She said "Is not next week RAW was in Boston?"

"Right" said Randy.

"I think I'm going to Boston to visit you" She said, Randy was shocked and sat up, looked at Cody.

"What?" Cody whispered, Randy shook his head.

"Are you going to visit me?" Randy asked.

"Yes I do" the woman said "I miss you"

"I miss you too" said Randy lied. Then Randy and the woman on the phone for a few minutes, even though Randy was not too interested in the subject.

"I'll call you back" said the woman.

"Okay, bye" said Randy.

"I love you" she said.

"Love you too" Randy whispered, and then the call ends.

"Damn" said Randy as he ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Wade asked.

"I see you're a little nervous when answering a call" Ted said.

"No, I'm fine" said Randy "Cody I want to talk"

"Okay" said Cody, and then they go in the corner that no one has heard of them "Now what?"

"You know that next week RAW was in Boston" Randy said.

"I know" said Cody.

"Sam will be visiting me when RAW was in Boston" Randy said.

"Then what's the problem?" Said Cody.

"What if he met with Trish?" Randy said

"You're right" said Cody "Do not let Sam out of your locker room when you are gone"

"So I shall keep her, like that?" Said Randy.

"Right" said Cody "For we know, Trish will hang around, because she the WWE Diva"

"Okay" Randy said "I will do" Cody nodded, and then they went back to sit with the Superstars.

While playing music, John pressed his forehead on forehead Trish. Trish has a sweet smile on her face, which makes all men look at her smile could melt. John smiled at Trish, he looked at Trish hazel eyes. He hated to admit it, but Randy is a lucky guy to get Trish. They stopped dancing and started to look at each other. John tilted his head and captured her lips. The atmosphere there is dimly lit, so no one saw them. John put his hand behind her head, and pressed their lips. Trish put her hand on John's abs, and she could feel the muscles in the abs John.

"Damn, he's got a very good abs" Trish thought. After they kissed for a few minutes, pull them apart. John smiled at Trish and put his hand on her cheek. He began gently stroked her cheek, he leaned over and whispered to Trish.

"I wish you were mine," John whispered softly, Trish smiled. Edge and Lita are seeing it, began issuing their opinion.

"Well, they would be very cute if a couple" says Lita.

"I agree" Edge said "If John tells his feelings on Trish many years ago, maybe they'll get married and have babies"

"Unfortunately, they have to be like this" said Lita.

"Yeah" said Edge sighed.

"Are we going to leave them like that?" Lita said.

"I do not know" said Edge "Let the time reply, if one day they will be together or otherwise"

"I think it will be like a fairytale" said Lita, Edge nod Trish and John still looked at each other. Until Trish realized that she had a boyfriend who might see them.

"No, I can not do this" thought Trish, she cleared his throat to break their eye contact.

"Hmm ... I have to go, maybe Randy was looking for me" says Trish.

John sighed quietly, so that Trish did not hear "Okay" he said sadly.

"I'll see you again" said Trish.

"The party is still long" said John smiled.

Trish smiled "Bye" said Trish.

"Bye" said John and Trish left. John returned to Edge and Lita are still standing.

"Where is Trish?" Edge asked with a grin.

"She gone" said John sadly.

"What about the bag?" Edge asked.

"I forgot" said John.

"Let me give" Lita said "I also want to meet with Trish"

Edge nodded "Okay" said Edge.

"I'll be right back" said Lita.

Trish was looking for Randy, until she found out that Randy sit down with a few Superstars. She sighed, somehow this time she wanted to be with John. But, when Randy saw them together, this party will fall apart. Trish went to Randy by placing the sweetest smile she ever gave. Randy saw Trish and smiled brightly.

"Hey baby" Randy said, he approached and kissed Trish.

"Hey," said Trish.

"The time is right to come back" Randy said "I do not want Cena to have fun with my girl"

Trish smiled "No," said Trish.

"Are you thirsty?" Randy asked.

"I think yes," said Trish.

"Just wait here so I can get you a drink" said Randy.

"Okay, thank you" said Trish, and Randy went to get some drinks for Trish and maybe for him. Trish sat on the couch with a few Superstars.

"Hey Trish" said Cody.

"Oh, Hey guys" said Trish, they're all smiles.

"Looks like Randy act sweet to you" said Wade.

"I think like that, he always spoiled me" Trish said "But I liked it"

"He never acted sweet to all him ex-girlfriend" said Ted, Trish smiled.

"But Trish is different" says Cody.

Trish laughed softly "Yes, I was different" says Trish "And the only one in the world" They all laughed. Randy returned with two glasses of soda to Trish and for him, he looked at all his friends weird.

"You have fun with my girl?" Randy asked.

"We think yes," said Ted.

"Do not you dare" said Randy joked, they laughed "Well, this is for you"

"Thanks," said Trish.

"You're welcome" said Randy, Trish started drinking when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found the girl standing.

"Hey Li" said Trish.

"Hey," said Lita

Trish got up and went to Lita "I have been looking for you" says Trish.

"Well, I'm also looking for you" said Lita "I want to give you the bag, you forgot it in Edge" said Lita.

"Oh, thank you" said Trish, Trish took her bag "Can you hold this?" Trish said on Randy.

"Of course, darling" said Randy, he turned around "Hey Lita"

"Hey," said Lita "Trish can we talk"

"Okay" said Trish "I'll talk to Lita" said Trish on Randy.

"Okay" said Randy.

Then Lita and Trish headed out of the room, as they have been out of the room. The situation is quiet, there are only two's security guards.

"Well, what do you want to talk about, so we have to get out?" Trish asked.

"It's about Randy and John" Lita said seriously.

"Seriously?" Trish says "I mean, have we not talked about this a few days ago"

"I know" said Lita.

"So what?" Trish said.

"Did you love Randy?" Lita asked.

Trish sighed, "I love him" said Trish "sincerely"

Lita nodded "Then, why did you kiss John a few minutes ago?"

"I?" Trish asked.

"Yeah you," said Lita.

"I do not know, when I looked into his eyes, I've always wanted to kiss him" Trish said.

Lita laughed softly "Maybe you love John" said Lita, Trish and then she left.

"What?" Shouted Trish, Trish thought for a moment "Could this be love?" Think Trish, Trish shook her head. Then he returned to the party.

"That's a long time to talk" Randy said as Trish have been back.

Trish laughed "It's only 5 minutes or less," said Trish.

Randy smiled, he pulled Trish to sit on his lap "That's a long time for me" whispered Randy.

"Really?" Trish whispered back.

"It's really" says Randy, Trish laughed. Then Randy gives hot and passionate kiss. John looked at them with a look of sadness. It's very painful for him, to see the woman he loved kissing with former best friend. Birthdays are supposed to be fun, in fact a catastrophe for John.

"Do not look at them constantly," said Edge approached John.

John sighed, "I've got eyes" says John.

Edge laughed "Look dude, they would break up one day" says Edge.

"I know, man" said John "But when?"

"I do not know" said Edge.

"You're not helping" said John.

The night wore on, and many of the Superstars and Divas decided to go back to the hotel. Similarly, Trish and Randy they decided to go back to the hotel, because Trish was getting sleepy and tired.

"I'll say good night to John" says Trish, Randy disturb lazy. Then, look for John and Trish found it with with Edge and Lita "Hey guys" said Trish, they turned. John smiled brightly when he saw Trish.

"Hey" they said.

"I thought you had comeback with Randy a few minutes ago" said Lita.

"Yeah, but I went back to say good night to John" says Trish.

"Only John?" Edge said.

Trish blushed, while John smiled "I mean, you guys" said Trish awkward.

"Do not be shy to admit" Lita said teasingly.

"What the hell?" Said Trish, Lita and Edge laughing, while John and Trish blushed.

"Well, me and Lita had to back to the hotel" Edge said.

"Yeah" said Lita "Good night John and Trish" Lita said, she hugged John and Trish.

"Good night" said John and Trish.

"Good night to you both" Edge said "Bye"

"Bye" said Trish, then Edge and Lita left.

Trish smiled at John "I'm going back to the hotel" Trish said "Good night" Trish gently kissed John, John smiled. When Trish would be leaving John, he pulled Trish and hugged her.

"Good night" whispered John, and he pulled away from the hug. Trish smiled, John bent down and kissed Trish "Bye"

"Bye" said Trish, and Trish left and returned to Randy "Randy" Trish said.

"Oh," said Randy "You're back?"

"Yeah," said Trish "Come" Randy wrapped his arms around her waist, and they returned to the hotel.

* * *

Trish put her head on his chest, they have until about 2 hours ago. But Trish has not been able to sleep, and Randy had fallen asleep.

_Maybe you love John_

The words are always turning in her brain. John Cena, John Cena, John Cena, just name it as she could remember. Are Lita's right, that she loved John. Then how about Randy? She also loved Randy. All that makes her confused, making her crazy. John and Randy, two mens who have known Trish for a long time. She never thought that Randy and John loved her, and she never thought it would be in a relationship with Randy. And making it all fell apart. Trish sighed and began to fidget with it all. She never wanted this all happened, this is all beyond her control. She really began to get nervous, She kept moving so Randy woke up, but Trish did not realize.

"Go to sleep Trish" Randy whispered.

Trish surprised "Did I wake you?" Asked Trish.

Randy smiled "I would not mind if it was you who woke me up" Randy said "Go to sleep Trish"

"I'll sleep if you sleep" says Trish.

"I'm going to sleep now," Randy whispered, kissing her forehead "I love you" whispered Randy.

"Love you too" said Trish, and She tried to close her eyes. And finally fell asleep.

* * *

Currently, RAW has been in Boston. Trish and Randy were in their hotel room to rest. Just then the phone rang Randy, he's looking at the screen and says 'Samantha'. Randy sighed.

"I have to answer the call" says Randy, Trish nodded. Then Randy to the balcony and answer the call.

"Hello" said Randy.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Hey," said Randy.

"I have good news for you" Sam said.

"Really, what is it?" Said Randy.

"Tomorrow I'll be in Boston, so we can meet" Sam said "Are you excited?"

Randy surprised "Y-yeah" Randy said "I'm excited to meet you"

"Good" said Sam, "I'll call you back, I should be packing"

"Okay" said Randy.

"I love you" says Sam

"Love you too" said Randy, then the call ended "What should I do?"

* * *

**Well, this is my fourteenth chapter. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Sorry for making you all wait. I have a some exams lately. And next week I'll be there in one week exams. I will still post the next chapter, but it will take a long time, sorry. :))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

_when I sink into gloomy_  
_Time was reluctant to pass_  
_I promise to shut the door of my heart_  
_Whether it's for anyone_

_The more I look at the past_  
_increasingly erratic my heart_  
_But the light illuminated my soul_  
_When I see your smile_

_And you come to change everything_  
_Become more beautiful_  
_You take my love sky-high_  
_Makes me feel complete_  
_And make me whole to live_  
_Together with you forever_  
_You are the best for me_

_Now I want to stop time_  
_When you're near me_  
_Flowers are blooming in my soul love_  
_I learned right one for you_

John sat in him locker room watching TV. But suddenly, his thoughts turned to Trish. It's always happens, when he was alone his mind will turn to Trish. But it did not disturb him, he's happy Trish was in his mind. He always hoped Trish could be his, someday. His feelings are very strong on Trish. A small smile appeared on his handsome face, he remembers when they first met. John's eyes can not be separated from Trish noticed any her acting, laughing at any her jokes, at the first meeting. And at that moment he fell in love with Trish Stratus, fell very hard. John sighed, it had a very long meeting, it was around 2003. He did not think he was very long harbored feelings. And he felt very foolish, when many years ago he said he felt on Trish, maybe they will live happily. Having a big house in Tampa Florida, have their babies.

"If only I could turn back the clock" says John.

* * *

"I think I'm going to fix my hair color" Lita said, the girls are in the locker room Trish "What do you think?"

"You have to do it, the color began to fade" said Beth.

"I think it would be cool," said KellyKelly.

"So you're going to get the salon?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah" said Lita.

"Salon?" Trish said enthusiastically as she finished with her hair, Lita nodded "I'm with you"

"If Trish come, I come" said Beth.

"What if the show was over we would get a salon?" KellyKelly said.

"Good idea" said Natalya.

"Yay!" Trish said.

"But if Randy will not mind you going with us?" Lita asked.

"No" said Trish "I want to spend time with my girls" says Trish.

"Awe ..." They said.

"I remember when we spent a whole day with Ashley, Torrie, Candice and Victoria" Lita said sadly "I miss them"

"Stop talking it," said Beth "Remember when you talk about them? You guys end up crying"

Trish and Lita laughed "Okay, we will not" they said in unison.

* * *

"Man, what do I do?" Randy asked Cody, he had become totally freaked out. Within a few hours of Sam will be in Boston.

"I told you not to panic" says Cody.

"How can I?" Said Randy.

"Now be quiet and let me think," said Cody. Cody had been thinking for about 10 minutes, Randy kept knocking his foot impatiently. He kept glancing at the clock, his mind cluttered. He can not even use their brains properly.

"Why are you so long?" Randy snapped.

Cody surprised "Damn, you startled me" said Cody.

"Did you already get the idea?" Said Randy.

"No, not yet" said Cody.

"Duh! Come on use your brain" Randy said.

"What?" Cody said surprised "Is that how you treat me?"

Randy sighed, "Please help me, man" says Randy.

"I do not possess any ideas at all" Cody said "But you have to do is, do not arrange a meeting Trish and Sam"

"Of course I would not do it," said Randy

"Good" said Cody "Now get out of my locker room, I'm tired of hearing you babble all day"

"You repel me?" Said Randy.

"Maybe like it," said Cody.

"If I do not need your help, I already beat you" Randy said softly, but Cody heard it.

"What did you say?" Said Cody.

"No," said Randy, and he came out of the locker room Cody.

When Randy walked down the hall, he saw a petite girl was talking to a crew member. Randy leaned against the wall and watched Trish busy talking to a crew member. Randy smiled when he saw a little smile from her lips. Randy did not think he would get Trish, according to Randy Trish is a woman who is not just beautiful and sexy. She is a different girl, she can be very gentle and that Randy needs of a woman. Randy Without knowing it, the crew member had left Trish. Trish saw Randy leaned against the wall, with a silly grin on his face, Trish laughed. Trish went to Randy.

"What are you doing in there?" Trish asked.

"What?" Said Randy.

"What are you doing?" Tanya Trish.

"I see you" said Randy.

Trish laughed "Oh like it," said Trish "I'm going back to the locker room"

"Now?" Randy asked, Trish nodded "I just met you and now you want to go?"

"I'm tired" said Trish.

Randy sighed, "Well, give me a kiss" said Randy and Trish gave Randy a hot and passionate kiss. And then John passed and see them, suddenly tremendous pain came over to John. For the umpteenth time he saw Randy and Trish kiss, and it was very painful. John turned and left them.

Trish pulled away from the kiss "Well, I gotta go" Trish whispered "Bye" said Trish, as she passed Randy, Randy slapped her ass. Trish was shocked and turned around.

"Keep your hands" says Trish.

Randy laughed "I will not" said Randy, and he left Trish.

* * *

Randy sat restless in his looker room, a few minutes ago Sam sends a message to Randy that she would immediately go to the arena. But he's grateful, he and Trish did not have the same locker room. Randy sighed when he heard his cell phone rang, he picked up the phone and read the message from Sam.  
I was in the parking lot.

"Duh!" Randy said nervously, then he called Sam, after a rang several times familiar voice to answer his call.

"Hello" said Sam.

"Just wait there, I'll be there in a few minutes?" Said Randy.

"Why?" She asked confused.

Randy became very nervous "That's because you do not know my locker room" said Randy lied.

"Oh, you're right" said Sam.

"So just wait there," said Randy.

"Okay" Sam said, and they ended the call.

* * *

_Is all this drama_  
_After a long time we tlah together_  
_Is this the end of the story of love_  
_I always proud of in front of them_

_I do not know where I hide the shame_

_I must now pass_  
_Lonely my day without you again_  
_Let me now stand_  
_Against time to forget_  
_Despite the grief, but I survived_

Trish sat on the couch, she was in her looker room. Today Trish very lazy to do any activities. She just wanted to be in the locker room until her match. Actually, she wanted to be with Randy, yet she felt like something was holding. She just sighed and changed the channel TV several times. Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"The door is not in the lock" Shouts Trish.

"Hey," said a man, Trish smiled at John.

"Hey," said Trish, "Sit" said Trish patted the couch. John nodded and closed the door behind him.

John sat next to Trish "How are you?" John asked.

Trish laughed "As we have not seen" Trish said "But, I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm great" said John "I'm glad to see you today"

"Nice to see you too" said Trish, John smiled "So what brings you here?"

"Well, since most of the days I did not see you, so I decided to visit you" said John

John and Trish kept talking to a few hours. In fact, Trish forget her desire to be with Randy. The arrival of John can make it entertained. As for John, he was very happy that he did not disturb Trish. He was also glad to see Trish smiles and laughter. This is a grace for him. Until arriving at the show, Trish had to go to match.

"Well, maybe I'll see you after the match or the show" says Trish.

"Okay" said John "Good luck"

Trish smiled "Thanks" said Trish, then she went to her match

* * *

Trish walked toward the locker room Randy, she was finished with her match. When she was right in front of the door of the locker room Randy, she would knock on the door. But she thinks she is Randy girlfriend. So she decided to open the door.

"Ran ..." Trish interrupted, she was very surprised to see a girl sitting on the lap of her boyfriend.

"Who are you?" Asked Sam, Trish was silent and still shocked "Randy babe who she is?"

"So he's been lying to me?" Trish thought angry, very angry.

"I'm ... I'm just a friend of Randy, sorry to disturb you" said Trish.

"Trish" said Randy.

"Trish? Are you Trish Stratus?" Asked Sam, Trish nodded "Honey, why do not you say that Trish was here?"

Randy sighed "Sam" said Randy.

"Excuse me, I must go" Trish ran out of the locker room Randy, tears flowing from her eyes. She does not think, it will all happen. When she stopped to adjust the breath, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Randy. Without thinking, Trish slapped Randy hard on the cheek.

"You deserve that" Shouts Trish.

"I know, I was worth it even more" said Randy.

"You're a bastard Orton" Trish says "I hate you"

"But I love you" said Randy.

"If you loved me, you would not do this" Shouts Trish, she could not hold back her tears to fall and rolling down her cheeks"Forgive me," said Randy.

"Excuse me? Very easy for you to say sorry" Trish said sarcastically.

"I had to do it all" Randy said "My parents and parents Sam is a friend, so they are to match us, but for the sake of god, I do not love Sam, I do this so my parents happy" Randy said, he tried to convince Trish .

"Whatever reason you give, I still hate you" Shouts Trish, the girl saw Randy and Trish get into an argument. There was Edge and John.

"What are they doing?" Ask Edge.

"Trish as very angry," said Beth.

"Maybe there's something going on between them" said Natalya.

"As the fight?" KellyKelly said.

"I think" said Lita

"Trish believe me, I really love you," said Randy.

"Bullshit" Shouts Trish

"Give me one more chance" Randy said "Please"

"No" said Trish "I'm fed up with you"

Randy sighed, "Please" said Randy, he pulls Trish and hugged her "I love you Trish, really love you"

Trish increasingly hysterical cries of "If you loved me you would not do all this" Trish Shouts "Let go of me"

"Never" said Randy.

"Why the hell are they?" John asked.

"It was obvious they were arguing" says Lita.

"Maybe they'll break up" Edge said grinning at John, John rolled his eyes. Trish continued to struggle and eventually Randy release of his arms, she slaps Randy once again.

"Ouch" Edge said "That must hurt"

"Do not ever touch me again" Trish said "From now on we break up" She walked away.

"Trish listen to me, I can explain all, I beg you" Shouts Randy, but Trish kept running toward the parking lot.

Randy crouched down and closed his eyes, he was sorry this all had to happen. He held his tears, this is all a bad dream for him. This is all the end of everything. Then he heard footsteps approaching.

"What happened to you?" Says one, Randy looked up and saw Lita.

"We quarreled" Randy said, he began to stand up.

"Oh," said Lita.

"The issue of what happened?" Asked Beth.

"It is a privacy" Randy said.

"Okay" said Beth.

"You'll hurt Trish" said John.

"That's none of your business" says Randy.

"Damn, it's certainly none of my business because ..." Suddenly their attention distracted, heard metal destroyed. They were really surprised to see a Volkswagen Beetle, black crushed hit the wall. They were even more surprised to learn that the car Trish.

* * *

**Well, this is my fifteenth chapter. I hope you guys like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

Trish blinked several times, everything is so fast. She felt like crashing, but wait? She was crashing. She was kept thinking, could not believe what was happening. Then, she felt a strong pair of hands pulled her out of the car. She was not trying to fight, because she can not move her body, such as rigid. She could see everyone stands beside her car. Their faces looked worried.

"Are you okay?" Ask Lita, Trish was silent. Once again she felt rigid, but she did not feel the pain in her body.

"Trish are you okay?" John asked, she looked up and saw that John who pulled out of the car.

"Tell us, are you hurt?" This time Randy asked, crouching beside Trish.

_"What do you care?"_ Trish thought.

"Trish did you hear us?" Edge asked, Trish nodded.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," said Trish softly.

"Thank goodness" said Lita and Natalya.

"What are you thinking?" KellyKelly asked Trish shook her head. Trish tried to get up, but John held.

"You sure you're okay?" John asked, Trish nodded.

"I'll take you back to the hotel" said Randy, Trish glared at him.

"I can do it" said Trish cooler, Randy sighed. Trish got up and saw the front of her car shattered. Trish sighed.

"Looks like you have to call someone to bring your car" says Cody.

Trish sighed, "I'm going to do when I got to the hotel" says Trish.

"Wait, you're going back to the hotel alone. I'm not sure you're okay, I'll take you to the hospital before returning to the hotel" said Randy worry, John sighed.

"I do not need your help, I can take care of myself Orton" Trish said, and then she left.

"Trish" Shouts Randy, but Trish has disappeared in the taxi.

"Good, now you make she angry," said Edge.

"I?" Said Randy.

"Of course you" said Beth.

* * *

"Yeah, can you take my car?" Trish said, she called one of the garage owners in Boston that he knew "Yeah, they were enough badly damaged, dented and scratched, okay, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow," Trish end the call and threw the phone on the bed. She was sighed, today was so very bad for her. Losing a boyfriend and almost lost the car. She was felt no one loved her. She felt alone in an unfamiliar city. A tear rolled down her cheek. If he remembers everything, her head will be sore.

"It just was not fair" said Trish, she sobbed "I just want to be happy" Trish sat in the corner of the room, and hugged her legs. She heard the phone ring many times, but she did not care. She continued to cry, she hoping there is someone who loves her sincerely, except her family. She thinks all her dreams will not be realized. She heard the phone rang again, she sighed and answered the call.

"Hello" said Trish, she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Hey Trish" said John "It's me John"

"Oh, hey" Trish said softly.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Trish said "Did not I tell you?"

"Yeah, just make sure" said John.

"I understand, thank you," said Trish.

"No problem" said John "What about the car?"

"I've told someone to take it," said Trish.

"Okay" said John.

"Maybe I'll take the bed, see you later" said Trish.

"Bye" said John.

* * *

**Trish POV**

I headed to the hotel restaurant to get my breakfast. I do not know why I do not have the spirit of today. Lazy, I want to be in my hotel room, maybe asleep or whatever. When I entered the restaurant, I saw Randy and Sam. Sam looked at me and smiled, of course I gave her a smile. But when Randy gave me a smile, I just gave it a sharp look, and go to the buffet. I have been getting my breakfast, but I could not find an empty table. I sighed and planning to cancel the breakfast, but I heard a familiar voice.

"Trish here" said a girl, and the girl Lita. I gave a smile on Lita and approached her.

"Good morning," I told my seat.

"Good morning," they said.

"Are you okay?" Edge asked, I nodded.

"I guess you're not okay, because I saw your eyes puffy" said KellyKelly.

"I'm fine" I said "I was just crying my car"

"So what about your car?" John asked.

"Today I'm going to take care of it" I said.

"But it is a miracle you did not hurt at all" said Beth.

"I'm grateful for it" I said, they nodded.

"So who's the girl who along with Randy?" Natalya suddenly asked. They all turned to the table Randy. My eyes started to burn, I'd probably cry. They turned to me.

"Good you made Trish cry" said Beth.

"I?" Natalya said.

"I'm fine" I said, I began to eat my pancakes.

"I'm sorry Trish" said Natalya.

"It's okay" I said.

"So you have to go take a taxi?" KellyKelly said.

"Yeah, I had no choice" I said.

"I will carry you" said John.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," said John.

"Well, thank you" I said.

**End Of Trish POV**

* * *

"The process may take a long time" said a garage owner.

"Okay" said Trish.

"Is there any damage to the machine?" John asked.

"After I checked, no sir," said the owner of garage, John nodded. Then John and Trish leave the garage. Trish was thinking, when she and John started driving in the city of Boston. She does not know what happened after all this. It happened so fast, in a matter of seconds. Everything is destroyed, like bombs hit. John saw Trish daydreaming.

"Trish" said John, but Trish continued to daydream and ignore John. John honking cars, Trish surprised.

"You scared me" says Trish.

John laughed "That's because you ignore me" said John "What were you thinking?"

"I ... I'm hungry" said Trish.

John looked at his watch "It's time for lunchtime" said John.

"Good, I'm hungry" said Trish.

"You want to my parents' house, just a few minutes from here" said John "My mother could cook for us"

"Really, what they will not mind?" Trish asked.

"I'm sure they do not" said John.

Trish smiled "Okay. I'm curious little John" says Trish, John laughed. After John and Trish got home the parents John, John knocked on the door several times. And out of a middle-aged woman, Trish thought it was John's mother.

"My son" John mom said, hugging John.

"Hi Mom" said John "Mom, this is Trish"

"Good afternoon" said Trish smiled sweetly, John's mother smiled.

"And Trish, this is my mom, Carol" John mom says John

"Please come in, Trish"Jon mom says friendly smile.

"Thanks," said Trish.

"Where dad?" John asked.

"He's in the living room"John mom said , John nodded. When Trish has been in the the living room, she saw a middle-aged man sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hi, Dad" said John, he went to his father and hugged him.

"Hi, my son" John dad said . and smiled while looking at Trish.

"You have a good choice in selecting women son" John dad said .

"She must your girlfriend" John momsaid "Very pretty"

"Mom.." said John.

"Do not be shy, you are a big man" John dad said , Trish just smiles silly "You must Trish Stratus huh?"

"Yes I am" said Trish.

"I'm glad you're going out with my son" John mom said smile.

"Mom she not my girlfriend" said John.

"Really?"John dad said, John nodded.

"Too bad" John mom said "Sorry Trish, we were just kidding" Trish smiled and nodded.

"No problem" says Trish.

"You should have asked before" said John whispered to his parents.

"That's because you do not ever bring a girl home before," John mom said , John rolled his eyes.

"What are you cooking today, mom?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm cooking" John mom says .

"Okay" said John "Trish would have lunch with us today"

"I think I have to cook something special today," said "Just wait, until the food is ready"

"Regard at the home of John"john dad said .

"Is not this my home?" Said John, Trish laughed softly.

"I'm just trying to do a joke" John dad said "Enjoy Trish"

"Thanks," said Trish smiled, then left them.

"My mother had a small garden behind the house, you're going to get there?" He asked.

"I like the garden" said Trish smiled, and then they went to a small garden behind the house John. They sat in a lawn chair.

"I'm sorry for the words my parents" says John.

"It's okay" said Trish "They're cute"

"Before, I never brought a woman to the house" says John.

Trish nodded "So they were surprised to see you brought a woman?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, like it," said John, then there are some butterflies flying.

**_Flashback_**

_Trish and Randy sat on a park bench, that day was the first day they became lovers. Maybe for Trish, it was the best day of her life. Looking pretty flowers, and saw her handsome boyfriend. She never dreamed of becoming a girlfriend Randy Orton. But now, she dared to dream, and even more. Trish smiled at Randy._

_"Are you happy?" Randy whispered, Trish nodded. Then there are lots of butterflies flying "Do you know where they are?"_

_"No," said Trish._

_"They come out of my stomach" Randy said "They come out when I'm talking" Trish smiled "There will be hundreds of butterflies in your stomach, when someone you love to be around you" Randy said "And there will be hundreds of butterflies in my stomach , when I'm close to you " Trish smiled " I love you so much, Trish"_

**_End of flashback_**

Tears flowed from Trish eyelid. John saw and a little surprised.

"Did I say something wrong?" John asked worried, Trish shook her head.

"No, you do not" said Trish.

"What makes you cry?" John asked, Trish was silent, John sighed, "I know, for sure Randy?"

"Just forget" says Trish.

"I did not have to forget, but you have to forget" said John, suddenly Trish hugged John and cried in his arms.

"All too painful, if remember" said Trish.

"Do not remember, you have to forget about it" said John, Trish nodded in John's arms. Mr and Mrs. Cena peered through the window.

"Are not they cute?"John mom asked.

"Should John dating Trish" John dad said .

"Well, they would have a date sometime"John mom said .

"Damn John, if he did not like Trish " John dad said , John mom nodded. John reached into his pocket, and pulled out a beautiful necklace with a butterfly pendant.

"Look what I got greeted" said John.

Trish looked up "So cute" Trish said, she saw the necklace.

"Will you?" John asked, Trish looked John confused "You want this necklace?"

Trish smiled "If you give me" says Trish.

"Take it" John said with a smile.

"Really?" Trish asked, he nodded "Thank you"

"pendant that can open" said John, Trish nods and would open the pendant "Do not open"

"Why?" Trish asked.

"You can open up if something happens to me" said John "Maybe it could change your mind"

Trish smiled "I promise, I would open if anything happens to you," said Trish.

"Let me help you use it," said John, Trish nodded. Then John helped Trish uses the necklace, and hook chain. "It was very beautiful to you"

Trish smiled "Thanks" said Trish.

* * *

**1 week later ...**

"Do you seriously want to quit?" Lita asked.

"We have had you as a Diva just a few months," said Beth.

"Can not you think of any more?" Steph asked, "My father will be disappointed with your decision"

"And you've just become Divas Champion" said KellyKelly.

"The fans will miss you" Natalya said.

"I know, I know" Trish said "But I want to open a yoga studio, and it is my dream" Trish started packing all of her belongings. Tomorrow she will go back into Canada to open a yoga studio.

"I'm sure not only that the reasons you want to quit" says Lita.

"What else?" Trish asked.

"Randy" Natalya said.  
Trish sighed "Come on, I'll survive even if he is cheating on me" said Trish.

"Did not you once say that you love wrestling?" Beth asked.

"Yes I am" said Trish "I just give the Divas a chance to be the best"

"We will still be the best if you stay" said KellyKelly.

"I'm sorry" Trish said "This has been my decision"

"Just think again Trish" said Steph.

"I've thought" Trish said "I'll talk to your father tonight"

"It may be painful, but you all have to accept it," said Lita "I've never been in a position Trish, and I know it's not easy"

"Well, I will not force you" Beth said "Just do not forget us"

"We will certainly miss you Trish" said Natalya.

"You are my inspiration to become a wrestler, Lita too" said KellyKelly.

Trish started crying "Ohh do not make me cry now," said Trish, she wiped her tears "Too many tears lately" They all hugged Trish.

"Come back if you want" said Steph.

"I have not even gone, not yet" says Trish.

"Maybe you have to say goodbye to me tomorrow at 10 am" said Trish.

"It's too soon" says Natalya.

"This is not the end of everything" Trish said "Maybe I'll visit during RAW in Toronto" They're all smiling.

"We love you Trish" they all said.

"Awee ..." Trish says "I love you too guys"

* * *

Trish sat in the waiting room Boston Logan International Airport. Natalya, Beth, and Lita has been there to accompany Trish. KellyKelly and Steph did not come because they were busy, and Trish understand it. Tomorrow Lita going back to Atlanta, Georgia. They all put on a sad face, and it makes Trish feel very guilty.

"Where is Edge?" Trish asked.

"He should have been here a few minutes ago" said Beth.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic" said Lita, Trish nodded.

"Did John and Randy will come?" Natalya asked.

"Randy will not" Trish said firmly "But John, I do not know" Trish kept waiting for her flight, only a few minutes. When flying to Canada has been announced, she suddenly heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Trish" said someone, Trish turned and saw Edge and John panting "Why?" John asked.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Why do you have to go?" John asked, went to Trish. He does not care about a bunch of people who call their name.

"I had John" Trish says "I want to realize my dream"

"And?" John asked.

"And now it is my chance to realize my dream" said Trish "And I have to sacrifice my wrestling career, but that is okay"

John sighed, "Are you coming back?" John asked.

"Someday maybe" Trish said "May be GM of RAW or SmackDown" said Trish joked.

"You do not look sad" said John.

"I do not go forever" says Trish, Trish looked at the clock "I have to go" Then Trish hugged Lita, Beth, Natalya, and Edge "Keep yourselves, I'll miss you" said Trish.

"I'm definitely going to miss you Trish" said Edge.

"Always send me a message anytime" said Beth.

"Just call me when you miss me" said Natalya.

"Do not forget me Patricia" said Lita.

"Would not Amy" said Trish, they smile.

Trish went to John and smiled at him "I need to go champ" said Trish, she hugged John tightly. "Tell your mom, I love the soup she made"

John nodded, "My parents will miss you" said John, he pulls away from the embrace of "Keep it" said John pointing necklace on neck, Trish. Then he kissed her lips gently, very gently, making Trish feel comfortable.

"Damn, you're really going to make me cry" said John after they pull apart.

Trish smiled "I gotta go, bye" said Trish.

"Bye" they all said.

"Everything will be alright champ" said Edge, John nodded hold back his tears. Backs Trish disappears, in the crowd of people. That John could do was lament his fate.

_"I love you Trish" _Think John_ "will love you Forever"_

* * *

**Well, this is my sixteenth chapter. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I just finished the semester exams. So please enjoy this chapter :))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

**One year later ...**

After all she sacrificed to realize her dream, now she's just enjoying all the results she got. She has had a famous yoga studio in Canada. Perhaps many people who think that the life of a Trish Stratus is very happy, pretty, popular, sexy, smart, and rich. But who knows, she not had much luck in her love life. Even if she had a date with a guy, all will end up breaking up. And the reason for the break up is always the same, that he was only interested in the fame and fortune that have Trish, and she does not need it. She needs in a relationship is love, caring, mutual trust, and the others, she does not need it.

Trish sighed, after she broke up with Randy, she never had a good relationship. If karmic is still valid, that Randy should get, not Trish. But Trish is a mature woman, maybe all this is just the journey of life to get a pair of really sincere love. Maybe god save a handsome man to be her husband someday. She never stopped praying, to get the best.

If you go back in romantic relationships. According to Trish, Lita and Edge are the most fortunate in their love life. They dated for years, and engaged for years. But they stay together, even been married a few months ago. And now Trish heard from Edge that Lita was pregnant one month.

Trish stood in front of the mirror to straighten her clothes. As she smoothed her collar, she still saw the necklace giving John was hanging around her neck. Small smile emerged from her lips, since meeting them at the airport a year ago, they never met again. It may be cliché, but as it is in reality. Trish hope John is not married or engaged. She does not even know why she hoped like that, maybe she loves John, it's simple.

"Trish can you sooner, I'm hungry" Shouts Trish's sister, Melissa.

"Yeah, I'm coming" says Trish.

* * *

John Cena has never dated any woman, after he failed to get Trish. He was not even interested in any women seduction. Not means he no longer loved women, he only interested in one women, that is Trish Stratus. All has changed, since Trish left, and it hurts. He just wanted to be happy with the woman he loved. He even promised to himself, he will not get married, except the bride was Trish.

"What's up, dude?" Edge came in and surprised John.

"Damn, you got me surprised" said John.

Edge laughed "I see you're daydreaming, what were you thinking?" Edge asked, sitting on the couch.

John sighed "Nobody" said John.

Edge laughs "Do not tell me that you think Trish huh?" Said Edge, John stared Edge annoyance.

"Do not presume to know" said John annoyance.

Edge laughed "I told you definitely Trish" Edge said "All the more reason it must Trish"

"The reason?" John said confused.

"Admit it, man" said Edge.

"What I do not understand," said John.

"The reason why you do not have a date, it's because Trish is not it?" Edge said.

"Okay, you get it," said John "That's because Trish"

"Already I had expected" Edge said "What's so special about Trish? Thus you wait so long"

"Because she different" said John.

"You always say that" Edge said "I do not understand her differently, like what?"

"It's hard to explain" said John "If you love someone so genuine and for a long time, you will feel she is different from most girls, you must also think Lita is a different girl than most girls?"

"Yeah, you're right" said Edge "Only we know the reason for it"

"So do not ask me why Trish different" says John.

"Okay okay" said Edge.

"By the way, I have good news for you"

"Really, what is it?" Said John, not at all interested.

"Lita is coming, you know that she was pregnant a month, I do not want her away from me," said Edge.

John smiled brightly "Trish, too?" John asked excited.

Edge squint "I told Lita, not Trish" said Edge.

"I know, but if Trish is coming too?" Said John.

"No," Edge said "I'm not sure that Trish wanted to go"

"Why?" John asked.

"You know, that she is a career woman, she did not have time to visit, let alone having to leave her job" Edge said "Even if it wanted to meet with her, had to make an appointment a week in advance"

"Oh," said John despair "She has changed"

"Yeah" said Edge "But she always called Lita, sometimes" John nodded, "You do not ever try to call her?"

"I've never tried" said John.

"Even sending a message?" Edge asked, he nodded "Try it, dude"

"What?" John asked.

"Contact her" said Edge.

"Do not force me" said John.

"I did not force you" Edge said "Only, you will not know the feeling Trish if you never try" Edge said "Someone will be very meaningful, if it has left us" Edge said "I'm just giving you advice, if you do not do that and regret it, do not come to me or Lita "said Edge, he left John. "Think about it, man," said Edge, before he really left John in the locker room.

* * *

"Edge has acted very sweet, since he knew that I was pregnant" Lita said, she and Trish are in a conversation over the phone.

"Really, I'm glad to hear it," said Trish, she was in her room, in Canada. Once finished with her job, he would be back home and rest, in the room.

"Yeah, I'm very happy to be a mother, it was only a few months away" says Lita.

"You're very excited for that Li" said Trish laughed.

"Of course, this is the first child" Lita said.

"I want to see, your baby will look like who?" Trish said.

"Maybe I or Edge" said Lita "Probably both"

"I'm very happy" said Trish.

"You know what's even more fun?" Lita asked.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Well, Edge asked me to come when RAW was in Boston, day after tomorrow" said Lita.

"Are you alone?" Trish asked.

"Not if you're coming with me," said Lita.

Trish sighed "Sorry Li I can not" said Trish.

"Why do you not?" Lita asked.

"I'm busy" Trish said "You know, I have to take care of all by myself"

"You always say that when you do not want to go" said Lita.

"No I do not want to, but I can not" said Trish "I do not want to abandon my work"

"Yeah, you do not want to abandon your job" said Lita "But you abandon all your friends"

"I can not" said Trish.

"You're yes" said Lita "You even have forgotten John"

"John?" Trish said.

"Yeah, John Cena, what do you have to forget the man who loves you sincerely" said Lita "Just for your stupid job"

"It's not a stupid job" Trish said "This is my dream"

"That's not your dream" Lita said "You have a dream to marry a man who loves sincerely and have your babies" Lita said "I do not know you are now"

"I know more about myself, so do not judge me" says Trish.

"Someone close to you for a long time to know who you are, even more than you know yourself" said Lita "You just turn into a selfish girl"

"Li ..." Trish interrupted when the call was over. Trish sighed, Lita's right, she has abandoned all her friends, John too. She threw the phone on the bed, she sat in front of the mirror "They say I'm a selfish girl, right?"

**Two days later ...**

Trish sat in Starbucks to get a cup of coffee. She kept thinking about the words Lita a few days ago. And she always thought, if she was really a selfish girl. Since her fight with Lita, Lita is not never contacted her again, not even to answer calls and reply to messages. That hurt, because she and Lita were best friends. They never fight, but nothing serious as it is now. Trish kept thinking, until the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered the call.

"Hey," someone said "It's me John"

Trish smiled "Hey John, I have not been hearing your voice, huh?" Trish said.

John laughed softly "Yeah, me too, glad to hear back" said John "How are you?"

"I'm great" Trish said "How about you?"

"Not too good" said John.

"Oh," said Trish "Why?"

"I'm getting married" says John, words were like a dagger piercing the heart of Trish. It is the words of the most painful.

"Congratulations" Trish said, trying to sound happy.

"You're not upset?" John asked.

"I'm happy if you're going to get married" says Trish, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears. But it fails, the more she tried to resist, the more tears coming out.

"You can come before my wedding? Three days later," John said "I beg"

"I ... I do not know" said Trish.

"I need you" said John.

"I'm sorry John, but I think I can not" said Trish.

"I beg" said John "I want to see you, I miss you"

"John" says Trish.

"My wedding will be held in Boston, I wish you could come to see me, even for a moment" said John.

"I will wait for you three days later, in a park near the hotel when RAW is in Boston" said John "I'm waiting for you at 7:30 pm"

"John" says Trish.

"I miss you Trish, bye" said John, the call ends. Trish sighed, she put her hands on her face, and wept. Now what's more, she had lost her best friend a few days ago, and now she might have to lose the man she loves. Everything got so bad, her life falling apart. She will never be happy again, this is all her fault. All she had to do was choose, choose to meet with John or not. She hesitated, she lost in a quandary.

"Oh ... god help me" Trish sobbed.

Trish sat in her office at home, she may experience stress. She even had to cancel a meeting of several sponsors. She does not know what she should do next. She looked around the room, until her eyes stopped on a picture of her parents. She now remember, she has not visited her parents. Not just feel bad for Lita and John, but she also felt bad for her parents.

"Lita is true, I am a selfish girl" Trish said, she cried hysterically. Without her knowing it, she had hurt many people.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_  
_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' It_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still Harder_  
_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_  
_That's what I was trying to do_

* * *

Well, this is my seventeenth chapter. Hope you guys like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

I wanted to ask, do you ever watch Thai movies? If ever any of you ever watched Yes Or No? Well, I really liked the movie. You have to watch it one day, and the cast of Kim, she is very handsome girl. Hahaha =D


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Trish Stratus returned to RAW, everyone is glad she's back. Especially John Cena and Randy Orton. They have the opportunity to be with the woman they love. They compete to win the hearts of Trish.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Cody Rhodes, KellyKelly, Stephanie McMahon, Edge, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my fourth story, I hope you'll love every chapter that I made :)**

* * *

Trish stood in front of an old house owned by their parents. The house still looks the same as many years ago, when she was a child. The house was dark, because the parents Trish vacation to the Caribbean. Slowly she entered the house, she turned on the light and was surprised to see all the contents of the house still looks the same. There are still pictures of their family, Trish photo as a baby and toddler. She felt bad had missed Christmas last year. Trish into garden made by her father, for her and her sister. She saw swing is still there, she sitting on a swing. She swung slowly, she felt alone now. A tear rolled down her cheeks. Do not know how many tears have had to mourn she spent it all.

"Patricia" She heard a hoarse voice calling her, she turned and saw her mother and father had returned. She got up and ran and then hugged her parents. Mrs. Stratigia glanced at her husband.

"What happened?" Asked Mr. Stratigias. Trish shook her head.

"What makes you cry?" Asked Mrs. Stratigias.

"Sorry to miss Christmas last year" said Trish.

Mrs Stratigias smiled "That's okay, we know you're busy" She said.

"We can celebrate Christmas together this year" said Mr Stratigias.

Trish nodded "Can I stay here?" Ask Trish.

"Of course sweetheart" said Mrs. Stratigias.

"It's also your home" said Mr Stratigias "Whenever you want to come in, the door is always open for you"

Trish smiled "Thanks" said Trish.

"I know, maybe we should have a hot chocolate" said Mrs. Stratigias.

"And the cookies" said Mr Stratigias.

"Even you know what is like when I'm sad" says Trish.

"That we have done for many years" said Mr Stratigias. When the night was late, Trish has been in hwe old room. She took the laptop in the bag, and started typing something.

_Parents, it's like a well-worn Bible, but even worn but must always be upheld and honored._

_Happiness should not we get from the people we love, but also from the people who love us._

_The poet is a person who is not happy, because no matter how high their souls, they remain shrouded in tears._

_Life is dark if no passion and desire. And all willfulness is blind if not accompanied by knowledge. And knowledge is hollow if it is not followed by the lesson. And each lesson will be in vain if it is not accompanied by love._

_The most beautiful word on the lips of mankind is the word 'mother', and the beautiful call is the 'My Mom'. It is a word full of hope and love, sweet and kind word coming out of the heart._

_And someone who can always make me strong is the figure of a 'father'. He always taught me how to be strong._

_We will never know a father figure, if we do not love our father. He worked hard for and try to give the best for us._

_A man who became a role model for us. And as long as the breath is still blowing, the parent has no value. They are a treasure, which is very valuable._

* * *

**John POV**

I am still able to live with you? Can I have you?. It's tough love journey, I have to determine heart. That the words I always say every time, no matter no response from it or not. My mind is just filled with Trish, Trish, and Trish. What is wrong or not? I do not know. I love her, she even knows. But why she can not even accept me. It's painful, very painful. If I just shut myself, I knew I would miss her, I do not want to lose her. Whatever she wants, I will definitely do, whatever it is. Even if he told me to chop off the head of Randy, I'll do.

* * *

**Trish POV**

This time I was feeling better, after seeing my parents. They are always there for me, and always forgive me, I did not even apologize. But I still feel bad for Lita. I've called her several times, but no answer. Maybe she was sensitive because of pregnancy, I wish like that. I do not know what I would do if Lita really hate me.

I walked to the balcony of my room, and see the stars. I do not know why, all of a sudden I started thinking about John. It's really weird, every time I would think about him. What could I really love John?. I even have been confused by my feelings on John very long. Do I love him or love him just as a friend?. Maybe I have to prove it, but he's even going to get married. I do not want to look like a slut who would destroy the marriage someone. But I felt excruciating pain in my chest when John said he was going to marry. Maybe I was right, I loved John, but I'll miss him in a few days. It was painful.

**End Of Trish POV**

Trish woke up when she heard the alarm go off, she rolled over and turned off the alarm. She glanced at the clock, it was 8:00 am. She got up and walked to the bathroom, as she passed the mirror she was shocked to see herself was horrible. Eyes red, swollen, and have eye bags, face pale like a zombie, and hair like cotton candy rolls. She sighed, and began to incubate.

"It really brighten" said Trish, she grabbed a towel and began to shower.

* * *

**At lunch...**

Trish was having lunch with her mother and father. do not know why she wanted to ask for a solution to her mother. She started to swallow her food, until really nothing left in her mouth.

"Mom .." Trish said softly.

"What a sweetheart?" Said Mrs. Stratigias, then the phone rang.

"Let me answer" Mr. Stratigias.

_"Thank goodness"_ Think Trish.

"Mom ..." Trish said once again.

"Huhh?" Said Mrs. Stratigias.

"If, you are given a chance to correct your mistakes, mistakes what would you fix?"

Mrs Stratigias smiled "Nothing" said Mrs. Stratigias.

"Why?" Trish asked confused.

"I would not know the truth, if I do not make a mistake" said Mrs Stratigias "And if I need to fix my mistakes, then you and Christie and Melissa would not exist"

Trish nodded "And if you were asked by someone who 'may' you love to come to see him, are you going to see?" Trish said, she gave quotes to the word 'may'.

"It is a choice" said Mrs Stratigias "If you really want to know if you love him you need to see, if not sure, do not see him" said Mrs. Stratigias smiled at her daughter "But if one day you're absolutely sure that you love him, do not be sorry, because you're already late. you know regret always comes last "

"So you're going to see, even you are not sure of your feelings?" Trish asked.  
"Yeah, I'll do" said Mrs. Stratigias "Regret is very painful" Trish nodded.

* * *

Trish was in her room after she had a meeting. She tried to pull a scarf wrapped around her neck, when she pulled the scarf, necklace giving John apart. Trish knelt down and took the necklace.

_You can open it when something happens to me or to you_

She remembered the words of John, she observed pendants, shortly. She pulled one of butterfly wing and wing it regardless. Her eyes fixed on a roll of paper. She pulled the paper and opened it.

_Come back to me, I love you so much Trish._

Trish was shocked when she read it, John really loves her. Tears streamed from her eyes. She was now completely convinced that she loved John, even more. She puts the necklace back and packing. Today she supposed to meet with John, she hoping not to be late. She ran out of the house, and look for a taxi.

"Taxi" Shouts Trish when she found the taxi "airport" She said. When she was till in the airport, she bought a ticket on one airline "One ticket to Boston"  
"You're lucky this one, ma'am" said a girl.

Trish gave a few dollars "Thank you" She said.

"Do not delay, do not delay, do not delay" That prayer Trish as she waited for a flight to Boston, but it was not granted when the display shows delayed flight to Boston, 30 minutes "Damn" said Trish, she looked at the clock, it was just after 5:45 pm . Trish kept waiting, there is no other choice but to wait. "Finally," said Trish as the plane took off.

While John, he hopes that Trish will actually come.  
_"Soon" Think John "I hope you're really going to come"_

After the plane landed in Boston, she quickly came out of the airport, and looking for a taxi. She thought she'd be late, but when looking at the clock, she was wrong, it was at 7:05 pm. She changed her mind, perhaps she would look for hotel first to put her suitcase "

At 8:05 pm, the time showing on the phone John. He was very sad, angry, and upset because Trish really did not come. This is proof that Trish did not love him. Maybe tomorrow he should find a girl to be his date. He did not want a protracted in sadness, enough for him to be patient.

"Forget her, if not, you will be the most miserable bachelors around the world," said John.

Trish was surprised when she looked at the clock, she was late, very late. She overslept, while sitting on the couch. She brood, she hopes John is still waiting. She grabbed her wallet and cell phone. Then she ran out of the hotel, she climbed into a taxi and toward the park on intent by John. But unfortunately she stuck in traffic long.

"You Trish... Trish Stratus, right?" Said the driver.

"Yeah, it's me," said Trish.

"I am a fan of you" said the driver. "My name is Max Troyer"

"Hey," said Trish "Pleased to meet you"

"What are you doing in Boston? Did not you stop being a Diva?" Asked the driver.

Trish began to fidget "I'll meet someone" says Trish.

"Randy Orton?" Asked the driver.

"What?" Trish surprised.

"You see Randy Orton is not it?" Max said "You're dating, right?"

"Yeah, but that was a year ago, it was not" Trish said "Can you take me quickly, I really have been too late"

"I'm sorry we got stuck in traffic" said Max.

"Oh shit" said Trish, she gave Max a few dollars and get out of the taxi "Thank you" Shouts Trish, she ran toward the park. She did not care that she wearing high heels.

She kept running and occasionally bumping into someone, and occasionally will fall. When she would cross the street, traffic lights do not changed to green. She looked around and ran across.

"Miss you can not cross" Shouts someone.

"I have to" Trish said "Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me" Shouts Trish while some cars would crash into her. Some yelled, but he did not care. When she had arrived at the park, she could not find anyone. "I really have been too late" Trish said breathlessly. Trish cried, she could not hold back her tears. Trish lowered her head, and cried. She stopped crying when I saw someone's shoes, she looked up and saw John standing in front of her face, firmly.

"John" Trish said softly "I'm sorry," said Trish, but John did not give another expression, but stern expression.

"I'm hurt, Trish" said John.

"I'm sorry" Trish says "I'm afraid, I'm confused. I'm afraid of everything. I am afraid that many people do not like our relationship, I'm afraid the WWE Divas and Superstars looked at me as a company whore, I'm afraid of view of all people to me. But now I know if I was afraid I'd lost you " said Trish, they silent for a moment "And I do not want to lose you" Trish said, she hoped John would forgive her "Am I too late?" She felt the heat on her eyes "It's okay, I did come too late" Trish turned and walked away. This time she could not hold back her tears, she let the tears flow out like water.

"Trish" said John.

Trish blinked her eyes several times "It's okay, I'm fine" said Trish. She felt a hand pulled and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks," said John "Thank you had dared to love me" said John, him hugged her tightly.

"But you're going to get married" says Trish, she cried in the arms of John

"I'm getting married, if you want to be my wife" said John, him pulled away from the embrace. He crouched down on one knee and pulled out a small jewelry box. And at that moment, all the people came out from behind the bushes. Trish was surprised to see all the people were there. Lita, Edge, Beth, Natalya, KellyKelly, Randy, Sam, John's parents, Steph, Cody, Wade, Santino, Cm Punk, Ashley, Torrie, Victoria, Jeff, Matt, and more.

"Surprise" says Ashley, Trish smiled.

"Trish, marry me" said John.

"I can not say no" said Trish, John slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you" said John, he hugged Trish.

"I love you too" said Trish.

"Well, it looks like we will be having a wedding in the near future" says Victoria,

Trish turned toward Victoria "I did not know you were here" She approached the girls and hugged them.

"It was a shock" said Torrie, they withdrew from the hug.

"You look terrible" said Lita.

"I'm sorry Li" says Trish.

"Oh, forget about it," said Lita.

Trish smiled "Thanks" said Trish.

"Looks like you have to choose a wedding dress" Beth said.

"And some bridesmaids" said Natalya.

"I want to be a bridesmaid" said KellyKelly, Trish laughed.

"We can discuss later," said, Mr. Cena.

"Glad we will have a new family member" said Mrs. Cena.

"Thank you Carol" Trish said.

"Call our dad and mom, you will be our daughter" said Mr. Cena.

"Dad, mom" said Trish.

"Congratulations Trish" said Randy went to Trish, Trish stared at him "sorry for everything"

"Forget it, I had forgotten about it," said Trish.

"Thanks," said Randy, Trish smiled.

"Congratulations Trish" said Sam.

"Thanks," said Trish.

"You really look like a tornado hit, messy" said Edge.

" She ran all the way by using high heels, to see me" said John, everyone laughed.

"Really?" Trish said.

"Of course," said John, he kissed her lips passionately "I miss you" John said between kisses, but John getting hit on the head "Ouch" said John.

"Do not kiss a girl if you're not married" says, Mr. Cena, Trish laughed.

"Maybe we should get married as soon as possible, so that I could kiss you forever," said John, they all laughed. And this is where the early life of John Cena and Trish Stratus. They will start their small family and encounter a variety of problems, together.

* * *

**Yayyy! This is the final chapter of this story. I have quoted a few words from one of the movie, I'm sorry. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Maybe I'll post another story soon, I've got the idea for the next story. See you in the next story, I love you guys ^^**


End file.
